A new Life
by E2Fan32110
Summary: When the international Tankery Commission starts a Project where Tankery Teams are made up of both Genders, the Crew of the M4A3E2 Tank "Gordon Thomas" starts a new life. Rated T but might Change with more Chapters
1. Chapter 1

The morning sky was clear as the sun was just starting to rise, but there were all ready sounds of hard work in the distance, coming nearer. A mouse, which was walking along the Grass, suddenly jumped away, as with an Hiss and a clang, a small Steam Locomotive rolled over the grass. The Loco pulled a long line of Trucks, loaded with Machine parts, Tank Ammunition, and hanging at its end were some Fuel Tankers. The Train rolled over a small hill, and soon clanged into an Hangar, where 4 rows of Tanks were standing. A young Man, with black hair and brown eyes, an small beard and an scar, running from the bottom of his left eye, and running along his left cheek, an Railroad man Hat and glasses looked out of the Window of the Loco and smiled as he passed a M4A3E2 Tank, and started to slow the Train down. He jumped out of the Cab and walked back to the Coupling, uncoupled the Train and went back to his Engine. He was just about to drive off when he heard a shout. He stopped, looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He turned back to the Cab, got into the 0-6-0 Tank Engine, and slowly steamed forward. He looked around, searching for the Person who shouted, when the Engine suddenly shook, and stopped. He was slightly confused by this, and looked out of the Cab, just to see an old Truck, parked on the Tracks, with an young man, roughly the same Age as he was, lying on the Ground, rubbing his head, and trying to get back on his feet. The Loco driver grabbed him by the Shoulder, and pulled him onto his feet.

"What are you doing here Private Fowler?! You should be at the tankery Clubhouse, or in your Bed!" Said the Man.

"Sorry Captain McCoach, Sir! But I was sent down here to search you." Said the Private.

"Search me? Why did you search for me this early?!" Said McCoach.

"I was searching you since yesterday evening! But I couldn't find you, so I took a little nap here, and waited till you come up here with your morning supply run." Explained Fowler.

"Ok now, why do you want to see me?" The Captain asked.

"I was send to you from the Head of School, he wanted to see you, tomorrow, or better said today, at 7am."

"Good too know. You can go now and get some sleep. And tank that stupid truck from the Rails!" Said McCoach as the walked back to his Engine.

 **6:55am, Principle Office**

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Asked McCoach as he sat down in front of the large Desk of the Principle.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about one of our Sister Schoolships, the Saunders Girls High School, I think you know it?" Said the Principle, an elderly Man with slightly Gray Hair, large moustache and small Glasses.

"Of course! They fought at the Japanese Tankery Competition last Month! I heard that they lost to an group of Newbies. I was pretty much confused how they lost that match, seeing that they had 9 Sherman's, and a Firefly, while they had such small and weak ones! But good for the others, I say. What's wrong with them?" McCoach said.

"Well, as you see, the International Tankery Commission has started a Project, to see if Tankery Teams with both Genders are better than male, and female only. So for that, they want to send a Male Team of Tankery Teams to each Female Team, and see if there are any changes in the Statistics of the Fights- and The School board and I have decided that your Team shall go to Saunders!" The Principle said.

McCoach looked at him for a Second, and then smiled happily.

"Thank you Sir! Thank you for this Opportunity! I wont let you down, I promise!" McCoach said.

"I know you wont Lukas. Now, go and pack your things, your Team will leave this Ship when we reach Nagasaki."  
"Ok Sir, but one Question: What will happen too my Engine?" He asked.

"We are already loading it onto a Low loader. It will be coupled up to your Tank, so that can take her with you." He said.

McCoach smiled even brighter than before, and walked out of the Office, and towards his now Ex-Home.

 **10am, McCoach's Apartment**

McCoach walked inside his small Apartment, and started to get some Boxes, and his Trunk for his Moving. He looked around his small Apartment, at the Pictures of his Family, standing by an very old looking Steam Locomotive, waving goodbye as he sailed away to the Schoolship, and standing in front of his Tank with his Team. After packing up his things, he walked out of his Apartment, locking the Door behind him, and walked out of the Building, for the last time.

He soon came to his Tank, the M4A3E2, and saw that his Team was already standing there. There were two, dirty blond, and two black haired boys, waiting by the Tank, and discussing something. That stopped as soon as they saw McCoach.

"Hey Lad, you came early." Said the first boy.

"Yeah, and I thought we were the ones who are always late!" Said the second boy and both of them laughed.

"Very funny Christopher, Sebastian. Get inside already, I need to secure my Engine."  
"Isn't it secured already? I thought that the Guys who loaded it do that." Said the black haired boy, adjusting his glasses.

"They did Patrick, but I want to make sure that they did it correctly. I don't want that she tumbles into the Ocean." Lukas said, as he walked around the Trailer with his Loco on top, checking the holders around it. After that, he walked back to his Tank, and stopped, looking at the Gunner who still stood there, looking back at the Schoolship.

"Don't be sad Charlie, I'm sure that the Sanders is as good is this one, if not better! Now, get aboard please." McCoach said, and after that, Charlie climbed up onto the Tank, and got aboard. With one last look at his old home, he climbed into the Tank, and sat into his Commander seat. The Door to the harbour opened, and the Tank slowly made its way out of the Ship, and towards the pier, where the Saunders would arrive, half an hour later.

 **7am, Saunders Girl High School, Principle Office**

There was a knock at the door, and coming in, was the 16 Year old blonde Leader of the Tankery Team, Kay. She said good morning to the Principle, a older Women with Brown Hair and gentle smile, and sat down opposite of her.

"Good Morning Kay, how are you today?" The Principle asked.

"I'm fine Ma'am, I was just wondering why you called me. Am I in trouble?" She asked, concerned.

"Not at all Kay, I just wanted to tell you the news." The Principle said.

"News? What News?" Kay asked.

"Well, the International Tankery Commission has started a Project, to see if Tankery Teams with both Genders are better than male, and female only. So they are sending a Team from the Sterington Boys Academy to our School. I want you to Greet them." The Principle explained.

"You can Count on me Ma'am!" Kay said, and walked out of the room before the Principle could tell here where to pick them up.

"Just like me, when I was a young Girl." The Principle said to herself.

 **10:30am, Nagasaki Pier 4**

With an loud Hooting of the Ships Hooter, the Saunders slowly rolled into the Harbour. McCoach and his Team were standing at the front of an long line of Cars, all waiting to get on board. After the Doors opened, they rolled into the Big ship, and rolled into the City. It was very big, and had both Modern and old looking Houses, with the Influence of the American Building style. They soon came to the Gate of the High School, and with an loud blast of the Whistle, which was attached by McCoach, the Gates opened and they slowly rolled in. They soon reached a huge Warehouse, in which 7 Rows of Tanks stood, all of them being Sherman's with one or two Firefly's in between. They stopped outside, where a blonde Girl stood, together with an smaller, grey haired, and an even smaller red haired Girl, waiting for the Tank. When the Tank finally stopped, they walked to its side, and watched as 4 Boys got out of the Tank.

" Hello, and welcome to the Saunders Girls High School! I'm Kay, and these here are Alisa, my second in command, and this is Naomi, best Gunner in our Team. And what are your names?" She asked friendly.

"My name is Patrick, but friends just call me Pat, as my Grandpa worked under General Patton. I'm the Driver." Said Patrick.

"I'm Sebastian, and this is my Twin, Christopher. I'm working on the Radio, so you're going to hear me from now on often." The first blond said.

"And I'm the Loader, quick load is my thing." The second Blond said.

"And who are you?" Asked Alisa rudely as she Eyed the second black Haired Boy.

"His names Charlie. He's the Gunner. Has a steady Eye, and a calm Hand. He is doesn't talks that much, but he listens to every Command, and follows our Leader to Hell and back again." Said Pat.

"Where is your Leader actually?" Asked Kay.

"And why did you bring this Steam Ket-" But she couldn't talk any further as there was a loud blast of the Tanks Whistle, and after that, a fifth Man came out of the Tank, in an Railroad blue Overall, with Markings of a Captain on both sides of his Shoulders, and a blue Railroader Cap on his head, reading: Illinois Central. He walked to the others, and stopped, standing next to his Team.

"Hello, I'm Lukas McCoach, Commander of the "Gordon Thomas" and was Second in Command of the Sterington Boys Academy's Tankery Team. And what you were just calling a "Steam Kettle" is my Steam Locomotive "Silver Streak"." Said McCoach as he stood in front of the Girls.

"Hello Lukas, and welcome to you too. Now, as you might know from when you started learning at the Sterington, you will get your Keys for your Apartments in the School building. If you would follow us please." Kay said, and walked away, the Boys slowly walking behind.

After getting they're Keys and they're Schedules, They walked back to they're Tank, where some Technicians were starting to repaint they're old Logo and switching it to the one of the Saunders. That was, until McCoach shouted to them to stop.

"What's the Matter McCoach?" Naomi asked.

"They are only applying the School Logo onto your Tank, that's all." Kay said.

"They can do that if they want, but they are letting the old Logo on it, or they won't paint Tanks for weeks!" McCoach said.

"Hold your Horses there! Whey do you want to keep your old Schools Logo? You don't need it here." Alisa said.

"That isn't the Sterington School Logo, it "Gordon Thomas"'s Logo!" McCoach explained.

"Say what now?" Asked Kay.

"The Sterington allowed every Tank Commander to Paint they're own Logo onto they're Tank. And as the Tank is the "Gordon Thomas", It has Gordon and Thomas painted onto it!" He said, and showed them the Logo, which showed two blue Steam Locos, one was big, the other was small.

"If you want your Schools Logo on the Tank, paint it next to it! Otherwise, we won't let you near our Tank." McCoach finished, and the other 4 stepped up to him, standing in a line in front of the Tank.

The 3 Girls and the Group of Technicians were stunned that they were so loyal to they're Logo, and allowed them to keep the Logo. Satisfied, the first 3 Boys started to make they're way home, while McCoach and Charlie stayed behind, checking the Tank and the Locomotive. Whey The 3 Girls were making they're way home, they saw how McCoach was still with his Engine, working around it, and getting back into the Cab. Kay stopped for a second, and looked at the Engine, and saw a little golden plate, which was shining thanks to the Sun rays.

"Kay! Are you coming or not?" Asked Alisa.

"You can go, I catch up with you later!" Kay said and walked to the little Engine. When she reached it, she looked at the golden Plate. It was very small, and if you didn't watch closely, you wouldn't even know that it was there. She looked at it, and read what was written onto it.

" _To my Grandson Lukas, and never forget that the Trains must run_ "

"My Grandfather was the Owner of an Railroad..." came a Voice behind her. She turned around and saw McCoach, slowly walking towards her.

"When he got ill, my father took over the Work, but my Grandfather was still working for the Railroad. He started saving older Locomotives, which weren't strong enough to do they're work, or were breaking down too often. This Engine was his Favourite. He bought her as an wreck, as she was partly destroyed after an... after an Tank hit her. She was his last project, but he didn't finished her. He died, 2 Months before it could be completed. Dad wanted to sell her for scrap, but I stopped him, and convinced him that, if I could complete her, he would keep her. I worked on her for these 2 Months, and after that, I was starting to work on other Locos, as Dad noticed my lucky hand with repairing Locos. And after a while, I was shown how to drive them. But my Dad thought I could do more, since my Grandfather had fought in WWII and Dad in the Korean War, he thought I should fight for our land, and so he put me into the Sterington Academy. I would have run away, if it wasn't for the Fact that the Principle was the best Person I could talk to since my Grandfather past away. With his help, I could build up an whole military Railroad, and after a few Matches, I became Commander of the "Gordon Thomas". This Engine holds a deep spot in my Hearth, I thought you should know that." Lukas tolled her, with tears in his eyes, and walking back to the Cab.

He was stopped before he could walk further, as Kay hold his hand. He turned around, just to get pulled in a big hug. He was a bid surprised by this, but didn't do anything. After she let go of him, he looked at her, and then walked back to the Cab.

"Do you know if there is some place to Store her?"  
"I know that here was an old Shed, where Locomotives were stored, but I don't know if it is still standing." Kay said.

"Well, show me where it is and we will see for ourself!" McCoach said, and climbed over the Low loader to the Tank.

 **1pm, Saunders High School abandoned area**

The Tank rolled through the overgrown Area, slowly making its way to an place were old and abandoned Houses stood.

"These are the old Clubhouses. After the new ones were build, they weren't used any more." Explained Kay, as they rolled past the Houses. They rolled on for a few Minutes, till they heard a sound of Metal against Metal. McCoach stopped the Tank and climbed out of it. He looked around the Ground, and saw what he wanted to see. Two Steel stripes that were running to an run down House. Kay looked out of the Vision slit, just to see how the young Captain raced towards the old Building. When he reached it, he ripped the Door open, and looked inside. Standing on two Tracks were 2 small Locos. One was an little 0-4-0, the other was a big 4-6-0 tank engine. He walked out of the Building and back to the Tank, smiling slightly.

"And?" Asked Kay.

"Bring the Trailer in position. Were unloading her and shunt her into the Shed." Said the Boy with an determinant tone.

They brought the Trailer into position, and McCoach slowly let the Engine slide down the Trailer, and onto the Rails. He then opened a Tool box, and pulled out a long metal board, with two buffers. He attached it at the Tank and drove up to the little Engine. He pushed her slowly and carefully, and after 5 Minutes, the Engine was stored, save and sound, in the Shed, standing in front of the 0-4-0.

"Thanks for your help Kay. Could you bring me to the Principle? I need to tell her that We need to restore the Sheds here."  
"What ever for? We don't need the Railway nowadays. We got enough Trucks to get by." Said Kay.

"Aye, that might be true, but these Engines here are a good way to earn Money, when the School has events. But the biggest advantage is that we can transport Fuel, Munition and Machine Parts all at once! Trust me, before there was a Railroad at Sterington, they needed 3 Trucks to get all those things, and that costed time and Space. After we build the Railroad, there was more space for Tanks, and the Crews were faster with the Repairing and refuelling." Said Lukas with a hint of glee in his Eyes.

Kay didn't knew why, but she felt much happier seeing him smile like that. After locking the Doors to the Shed again, they made they're way back to the the School building.

 **5:30pm, McCoach Apartment**

McCoach walked into his apartment, carrying some of his Boxes, and his Luggage Trunk, and after reaching the first Table he saw, put them down. He looked around, and was amazed by the size of the apartment. It was roughly 3 times the size of his old home, and was stocked with very luxury furniture. He walked around the Apartment, and looked at everything. First the big Kitchen with everything a housewife could dream of, then the Bath with Bathtub and Shower, and finally, the Bedroom, where a big, two Person Bed stood. He walked back to the Living room, and began to stow away his belongings. After a few Hours, he finished his work, and walked towards the Bathroom. After a long shower, he made himself Dinner, and after cleaning up his Dishes, laid himself into his bed. After turning on some Music, he drifted off too sleep, knowing that the next day would be the start of an new live.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Even though its weekend and I could do more than just writing this Fan fiction further, Its raining so much over here, that one could think that half of the Atlantic is coming down over Germany! Enjoy!

 **5:30am, McCoach Apartment**

The Apartment was quiet, but it wasn't for long, as with an loud blast of an Steam Locos Whistle, McCoach jumped up, eyes ripped wide open, and looked around, seeing his Laptop, showing a Alarm Clock, and under it the same Sentence as always:

 _"Get out of bed you lazy b*stard!"_

He groaned, and got up, starting his Morning routine: Washing, get dressed, Breakfast. Every Morning, since he started at Sterington, he would do this, before going to School. Sometimes, he would do something different, like learning for an Test, or doing some forgotten Homework, but other than that, he kept to his regular schedule. After finishing his routine, he walked out of the Door, locked it, and started his way to Saunders. 

After 15 Minutes, he reached the entering Gates, but he couldn't find the Student who kept check on the Students punctuality. Not wanting to wait there till he or she came, he wrote a quick later, and placed it at the Gate, so that the Student would know that he was already in the School. He walked through the Gates, and towards the big Warehouse where the Tanks were Stored. He walked directly to his Tank, and checked it all over, looking for any problems. After finishing, he walked further, to the old Loco Shed, and looked after his "Silver Streak". After Checking the Coal- and Water stand, he started a fire, and after half an hour, a nice warm fire was burning in the small Engine. He grabbed the Regulator, and pulled at it. He looked out of the Cab, with the expectation that he would drive forwards, but was confused and slightly shocked when the Engine started moving backwards! He closed the Regulator, and tried to apply the breaks, but it was already to late, as with an splintering crash, the Engine doors at the back burst open. McCoach stopped the Engines a few seconds later, and looked at the damage. The rear bufferbeam of the 0-4-0 was slightly bent, but otherwise intact. The same couldn't be said to the Door, which had its locks burst of, and some of its Wood splintered off.

"Great, first real day at the new School, and already destroyed a Door, great move McCoach, really f*cking great move!" he said to himself, and looked at the Building.

He walked back to his Engine, and shunted the 0-4-0 onto a Siding. He then ran the engine back to where it stood, and was just about to leave, when he saw how the Rails behind his engine disappeared behind some bushes.

"Well, the day can only get worse, so lets see where the Tracks are going." He said, and climbed back into his Engine.

He slowly drove his Loco down the Track, so that he wouldn't jump the Rails. The Tracks were very rusty, and hadn't been used in a long time, but they were still in good shape for an Engine to run over it. He looked around, searching for something, anything that made the trip worthy, but he couldn't see anything through the bushes. He was so deep in searching, that he didn't watched the Track, and with an jolt, the Engine bumped into something. The young Captain lost his footing, and fell from the Engine, landing in an raspberry bush.

"OUCH! That hurts!" He cried, as he landed on some of the bushes spikes.

He climbed out of it, still rubbing some of the places where the spikes stung him. He looked past his Loco, and saw something big and metallic on the Rails. Curious, he walked towards it, eying it for any clue of what it could be. He stopped, after he saw something underneath some moss. He ripped it of, and looked at the Name that was printed onto its side.

" _Saunders Girls High School Rail Defending Device"_

He looked at it with an puzzled expression, till something in his mind clicked, and made him jump with joy. He walked back to his Engine, and searched for the Coupling. He couldn't find a normal Chain and Buffer coupling, but a Knuckle coupler. He frowned, but had an Idea. He grabbed a length of Chain, and connected the Engine with the Object. With an blast of the Whistle, he let his Engine pull the Object back to the Sheds. When he reached it, he pulled it through it, and stopped it outside of the Building. He climbed out, and looked at it.

In front of him, was a 4 Wagon long Armored Train. It had two small 30mm Cannons at the front and the back, with two, 90mm Cannons on top of the second and third Wagon. The only thing missing was the Engine, which would normally be placed in between the second and third Wagon. He walked to the Door, opened it, and walked inside. It was very dark inside, but he could make out some objects. After getting back out, he walked back to the Engine, and drove her further along the old Rails. The Train was slowly making its way towards the Main building of the school, but he needed to stop, when he reached the warehouse. Where the Railroad was spanning, was a long line of Tanks, blocking its way. He waited for a few Minutes, before climbing on top of the Cab, and looked around. He couldn't see any Person in the Warehouse, and there surely wouldn't be any there soon. Annoyed, he climbed back into the Cab, grabbed the Shovel and started to Dig. After he made a big enough hole, he started to shovel the fire out of the firebox, and into the Hole. After letting the steam escape through the Safety Valve, he closed the hole again, and made his way to the School building, to start his normal school day.

 **12am, Saunders High School, Cafeteria**

"Man, why is Math so hard?!" Said Christopher, as he and his Twin sat down at the Table where McCoach, Charlie and Patrick already sat.

"Your own fault bro, Teach said that there was going to be a Test. If you had learned, than you would have past that Test with flying colours!" Sebastian said.

"But that was at the **old** school! How could I know that they would write on here?!" He moaned.

They ranted for a few more Minutes, till Pat had enough, and started to change the Topic.

"Have you heard what they have found hat the tank warehouse?" He asked.

"No, what?" came the reply of the two boys in front of him, while McCoach sat at his place, eating, and smirking to himself, knowing **exactly** what they have found.

"They found an Armored Train there! Four Wagons long, with two 90mm Guns, and two 30mms! They said that someone must have put it there, as they hadn't even known that there was an Armored Train at this school." Said Pat.

"You forgot to mention that it was pulled by my Engine." Said Lukas between two bits.

"How did you know that? Not even I knew that?!" The black Haired boy said.

"Well, it was me who parked her there, so I should probably know what she is pulling." McCoach said, with an hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait, you parked here there?" Sebastian asked.

"Does that mean that you found the Armored Train?!" Christopher asked further.

"Of course I did! At first I wanted to bring it to... wherever the Rails end, but since the Tanks stood on the Tracks, I needed to park here there." Explained the Student as he stood up, and to bring his Tray away.

"WAIT! You need to tell it the Student council! Or the principle! They need to know such things!" Said Pat.

"All in good time my friend. All in good time." And with that, he walked away.

 **2:30pm, Tank warehouse, backside**

"Do we know where this Train comes from?" Asked a Girl with dark red hair and square glasses.

"Yes, the archive records said that this Train once was part of the Tankery equipment." Said a girl with dark brown hair and freckles next to her.

"How can a Train be part of the Tankery equipment?!" Asked a smaller Girl with an blond Ponytail and green eyes.

"The Tankery once had battles were Tanks and armored Trains fought. The Rails marked the Battleground, and the Trains could fight enemy's from greater distances. In night battles, they could shoot flares, and give the Tanks a better view." explained the brown haired girl.

"But why were they abandoned?" Asked the first one.

"The tankery commission thought that they were too unreliable, and could give away the position of the Tanks."Said the second Girl.

There was a whistle, and the 3 Girls turned around to see McCoach walking towards them.

"Good afternoon. I'm here to pick up my Train." He said, cheeky.

" **Your** Train? Which one would that be?" The first Girl asked.

"Well, the one in front of you." He said, and walked past the 3.

"Hold on there Mister! I don't know who you are, but you are not going away with that Train! Its school property!" The third Girl said.  
"The armored train, maybe, but the Locomotive in front is mine! She is owned and operated by Lukas McCoach, or better said, me. And being the one who found the Train, you should better say thank you." He said, smirking slightly.

"The cheek...!" The third Girl said, before getting interrupted by the first one.

"Lukas McCoach, your the boy from that Project, am I right? Welcome to the Saunders High School. My name is Christina, and my two friends here are Jessy, and Laura." She said calmly.  
"Thank you miss Christina. Now, I actually wanted to have the old Railroad line here restored for Public Transportation, when the school makes festivals, but after hearing Jessy, I think I have an better Idea." McCoach said.

"And what would that be?" Laura quizzed.

"If we can talk to the tankery commission, maybe we can convince them to give the armored trains another chance. It would be worth a try." Explained McCoach.

"Are you Mad?! The commission has better things to do than to think over such stupid proposals!" Laura said, but was stopped by Christina.

"Wait, this could be an good Idea actually." She said.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Laura.

"Yes. As you see Lukas, we have a problem this year with some of our Tanks, as the Carbon cladding on some of our Tanks has been declared as too thin to be send back onto the fields. This armored train would be the perfect solution to our problems. If the records are correct, then we have more than enough places in the Train for the crews of our Tanks. We only need someone to drive this Train, and the allowance of the commission, and we could send this Train out onto the battlefield!" Christina explained.

"Well, until a driver has been found, I can be the driver." Said McCoach.

"But what about your Tank? Every tank needs its commander." Asked Jessy.

"That won't be a problem, as it has a problem. The Motor is striking badly since the last fight, and it needs an inspection of what is wrong with it. Till its repaired, I can work on the Train, and my Crew too." Said the Student.

"Then its settled. I will send a Letter to the commission, and will ask them for the reactivation of the armored Trains. You will start working on the Train. We need it in top condition." Christina said, and she and the 2 other girls walked away.

McCoach watched them walk away, and then turned to the Train. It was partly rusted and overgrown, and needed a new paint job. He walked to the Cab, and took a flashlight with him. Opening the door that he opened in the morning, he climbed back inside and looked around. The inside was looking just as bad as the outside. Cobwebs were everywhere, the air was full of oil and grease, and ground was wet and slimy. He walked through the Wagon, till he reached some boxes, which were filled with Grenades. He took one out, and looked at it. There was something written on it. With some slight problems, he could read what stood there:

 _"Use till September the 6_ _th_ _, 1987"_

"Well, looks like you hadn't had a good run for quite some time. Don't worry, you will shoot some tanks very soon." McCoach said as he laid the Grenade back into the box and walked further along the Train. When he reached the End, he opened a Door, and looked around. He was on top of a Platform, an in front of him was the back 30mm Gun. He opened the Grenade holder, and pulled out a small piece of Paper. Confused, he opened it, and read it.

" _To whoever finds this Train,_

 _This Train was once the pride of the tankery Rail defense, but is now called 'useless' and 'a heap of scrap'. Please take good care of this Train, and restore it to former glory._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jacky Abrahams"_

He stuck the piece of Paper in his pocket, and jumped from the Platform, landing on the ground, and walking back to his Engine. When he reached it, he was surprised to see his Tank Crew, Kay, Alisa and Naomi there, all looking at the Armored Train.

"Hey there, what are you all staring at? Its just an armored Train." McCoach grinned, as he stepped inside of his Engine, to start a the fire.

"I had heard it was big, but not **that** big!" Alisa said.

"That thing must be longer than four of our Shermans!" Said Kay.

"You can go into it if you want. I just need to connect the Electric." Said McCoach, as he walked around to the back of the Cab to connect a pipe.

The group of seven climbed quickly on board...just to come out of the Door at the front of the first Wagon and to gasp for Air.

"Dear Lord have mercy!" Said Sebastian.

"I wont smell anything for weeks!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Smells like "Gordon Thomas" on Bio-fuel!" wheezed Patrick.

The Girls couldn't say anything, as they gasped for air.

"Yeah, did I forgot to mention that in there is a mix of Oil, Grease and Gunpowder?" McCoach asked, a large smirk on his face. 

The 4 Boys (minus Charlie) opened their mouths, but McCoach couldn't hear them, as the Safety Valve of "Silver Streak" went of, telling McCoach that he could drive away now.

"Stick your noses in the air, the airstream will be good against the toxin you just inhaled!" And with an pull of the Regulator, the Train steamed of.

 **7pm, Saunders Steam Shed, outside**

McCoach was finishing his work for the day, after he and his friends got getting rid of the rust that was on the outside and inside. He shunted the Train onto the Track with the broken door, while he reversed his Engine onto the Track where the 4-6-0 and the 0-4-0, stood. After doing the same process he did this morning, he closed the Shed, and walked home.

After getting some light dinner, and a shower, he wrote a quick letter to his father, with the piece of Paper, and the question who this Jacky Abrahams was. After laying the letter onto the kitchen table, he fell into his bed, and quickly, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week, McCoach, his Team, and some of the auto mobile club worked hard to get the armored train back into working order. At the start of the 8th morning, the train was ready for its first test. The Student Council, the Saunders tankery leaders, as well as the Tankery Commission were all waiting in front of the shed, "Well Ms. Readings, where is that armored train of Yours? We don't have all day you know." Said a Man with Brown suit and glasses, "It will be Here any Second now." She Said, but she had doubts that the train was ready.

But there wasn't any need to worry, as with an loud blast of a steam whistle, the doors opened, and through a cloud of steam came a long, camo green train with two 30mm guns at each end and two 90mm guns behind, and between the four wagons stood Silver Streak, but plated with armor and with an extra enclosed tender. The train stopped a few Meters away from them, and out of the train came the 5 boys, all wearing their best working suits.

"Good Morning ladies and Gentleman! I am Lukas McCoach, and these are my friends Patrick Stirling, Christopher and Sebastian Johnson and Charlie Roberts, and this is the Saunders armored train, nicknamed 'The Bomber'. Today, we are going to show you what this train can do against tanks in a tankery Match." McCoach explained.

 **9:25am, Saunders tankery Training grounds, shooting range.**

After reaching the shooting range, the train ground to a halt. The Commission was standing a few meters away from it, eyes on the targets, which were around 2-3km away, an average distance for the train. McCoach grabbed a radio device, and called out through the train, "Lads, are you ready to show these People what a armored train can do?!" He asked, "HELL YEAH!" Came the for replies.  
"Good. Now, Pat, You will aim at the targets that are further at the back with Charlie. Seb and Chris, You will take out the ones that are nearer too us. You can make out under yourself who Takes out which target. And don't Joke around with the reloading. These 90mm rounds are quite heavy! You will start shooting when I give the signal." said McCoach through the radio, before turning it off again.

The student looked at the targets, and gave a strong pull on the whistle. There were four loud blasts, as the rounds were fired at the targets. The commission watched closely as they hit the ground and the targets, creating a large dust cloud. When the dust had settled, 7 of the 9 targets were down, with the other two being battered up badly. They looked at the commission, who were quietly talking to each other. McCoach was slightly nervous. A train with such firepower was strong enough to shoot down 15 of these targets, with only two shots. He nervously started up the train, and drove it to the newly constructed track for training battles. He stopped, where Kay's tank, as well as 4 other tanks were waiting. The battle should show how a tankery Team with an armored train could fight against a team without one. After letting the commission step out, and getting into position, the match began. McCoach quickly and quietly brought the train up to speed. While climbing a small hill, the radio perked up.

"Bomber, this is War dog 1-4 Here! We are getting Bombarded at point IF-2859! We Need your help!" she said as grenades blew up around her, "Aye aye, Ma'am! Try to get out of there, the shots won't be as accurate as I want them to be!" Lukas said, switching off from the team line, and switching to the train line, "War dog 1-4 has trouble at IF-2859! Pat, Seb, Chris! You knock them out, Charlie! You wait, till I give the Command! Give 'em Hell Boys!" McCoach ordered, and with three loud blasts, the rounds flew through the air, and went out of eyesight after a few seconds.  
A Minute later, the radio perked up again, "This is War dog! Good job There Bomber! You took out one tank, and blew off two tracks from another, thanks for the help!" she said, and went off line.

The train drove further down the line, keeping watch for any signs of the enemy; but just as the train came around a bend, an M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" Sherman fired and took out the lead wagon. There was a loud bang, and a white flag came out of the wagon roof. Sebastian looked out of the roof, turned to the train and gave thumps up. McCoach whistled, and started to shunt the wagon forward towards the enemy. Pat's mighty 90mm turret turned towards the Sherman, and with a quick shot, the white flag sprung up, "Jump over Seb! We need you in the other wagons!" radioed McCoach, "Roger that, I'm coming over." Sebastian replied; and a few seconds later, was the train on its way again.  
After a while, the train soon came to a bridge where one of their own M4s sat, smoke rising from the motor, "Don't let your guard down boys, it could be an ambush." McCoach said as they started to cross the bridge. They were nearly over it when the bridge was hit from a shell and shook violently, "McCoach, get us out of here!" Seb said; and with an loud blast of the engine's whistle and a strong pull on the regulator, the train picked up speed, racing to the end of the bridge just as it started to collapse. Lukas stopped "The Bomber" and looked behind the train to see Kay's M4A4 racing past us; moments later, the radio started up again, "McCoach, get out of there! 3 Tanks are coming up!" the radio operator said before it went quiet again.  
"Don't worry Lads, well give them a warm welcome." Lukas said with a smirk on his face.  
"Seb, go and help your twin, Charlie, ready an AP round, Pat, you be back up! We'll end this now!" McCoach said and looked behind him as the turrets turned to where a road came from behind a line of trees.

Then came the familiar squeak of steel tracks as an M4A4 came from behind the trees but was quickly stopped by the 30mm gun. Then came an "Easy Eight" which was taken out by Charlie's 90mm, blowing dirt sky high. Charlie was just reloading when his wagon was hit, immobilizing the turret. A Firefly came out of the cloud of dust and aimed at Sebastian's and Christopher's wagon; and with one quick shot, the wagon was out of action also. Pat fired at the Firefly, but the shot flew past the Firefly which was now aiming at the last wagon, just as it was hit by a 75mm round and deployed the white flag. McCoach looked to where the shot came from and saw Kays tank with smoke coming from its gun and the Kay leaning out of it with a cheeky smile on her face as she waved at him, "Just in time lassy, just in time." McCoach said, sighing, but showing a small smile as he pulled the whistle cord and pulled the radio to his face,  
"Good work team! Bloody good work!" he said, now smiling broadly. They then slowly drove back to where the commission was waiting for them, "Well, I must say, that was quite... different." said the Man in the brown suit.  
"Indeed, That was quite the show you did there..." said the second man.  
"But you did win, even though you lost nearly all of your wagons." said the third one.  
"We will consider your case, and send you a letter with the results, good day." the first man said as the three of them walked away.

 **1:20pm, the next day, Saunders Steam Shed, inside**

"What do you think? Will they allow the trains?" Pat asked.  
"I think we did pretty good!" Said Seb.  
"Totally! We sure kicked some A**!" Chris added and high-fived with his Twin.  
"We shouldn't party before we know the results." Said Charlie.  
The other quickly quieted down, just as McCoach drove in with his engine.  
"And?" asked Pat.  
"Everything is all right, 'Silver Streak' is working fine, but I think that I should build some side armor, just to be on the safe side because I don't want any parts of the running gear to be blown off!" He said as he leaned against his engine.

Just then Kay walked in, "Hey guys! Good work out there today. We normally would have lost twice as many tanks without your train! No wonder you call it 'The Bomber'!" she chuckled as she patted the train, "Well, we do need to finish it, before we ever try to go into a battle with him." Sebastian said, "Yeah, extra strong armor for the side rods, cover for the smokestack, and good protection for the cab." Said McCoach, looking at an old black and white picture of a German armored Locomotive.  
McCoach smiled, looking at some person in the background, who was wearing a prisoner suit and shoveling coal into a locomotive tender, "Well, anyway I was sent by the student council to pick you guys up, she said it was important that you come ASAP." Kay said.  
"Well, if she says it's important, it probably is." McCoach said, "Come on guys, lets hear what the council has to say." he said as they started to walk away.

 **1:40pm, student council office**

"Thank you all for coming. I've got an E-mail from the commission that I want you all to hear." Christina said, "Wait a Minute, the commission was here yesterday, and they already decided it?" asked Pat.  
"The commission is very fast in making choices over things that could change the future of tankery." the girl said as she started to read.  
"To the tankery Team of the Saunders High School." Christina began.  
"We are writing to you over your question about bringing back the armored trains to the tankery tournaments. Normally, such things would take some time, but we decided to vote about it now. There was a reason why the armored trains were taken out of the tournaments, this was that the trains just couldn't stand up to the tanks themselves; however, your team has proven to us that it isn't the trains that aren't useful, but the crews operating them, and your crew is the most useful of all the teams ever to operate on the armored trains. And so, we are delighted to announce that we have decided that the armored trains are going to be a permanent part of the tankery tournaments once more. The new rules are going to be sent to all school ships as soon as possible. In the meantime, your team is going to the other school ships, to help the tankery teams there to find and restore the armored trains."

Sincerely,  
Hiroshi Nagamoru, President of the International Tankery Commission."

There was a long silence in the room as the news sunk in, at least until McCoach, Pat, Sebastian, Christopher and Kay cheered and shouted with joy. Seb and Chris high-fived, Charlie and Pat smiled broadly and Kay and Lukas hugged each other, till they noticed what they were doing, and quickly stopped, their faces red as tomatoes.  
"Well, seams like you 5 are going to leave us sooner than we expected." Christina said, "Too bad, I just started to like it here." moaned Chris.  
"Don't worry lad, we will be home as soon as we find those trains." McCoach said.  
"If I were you, I would start packing now because the first stop will be Pravda, and it gets pretty cold there this time of year." Kay said cheekily.  
"The same goes for you, commander." Said Laura, "WHAT?" asked Kay, "Yes, we need someone too watch over them, and to keep Katyusha at bay; otherwise, she will send them to do the work of their students." explained Jessie.

Kay said nothing after that, she just sighed and walked away.  
"Now you all get a good night's sleep because tomorrow, we will reach Hokkaido where we will meat the Kiev. McCoach, you will take the American locomotive with you and we will give your engine armor plating." Said the head council, "With all respect, but could you make her look like this locomotive?" he asked, showing them the photo, "I don't see a problem with that, any color request?" the student council asked, "Grey. Simple and tactically useful." McCoach replied, "Good, now off you go. You have a long day tomorrow." Said Christina; and with that, the others walked away.

 **7pm, McCoach apartment**

McCoach was sitting on his bed next to two big suitcases. One was empty, the other was closed. The closed one was locked with two special number codes, while the other one was usually locked with an simple key lock. He was laying together some Pullovers, when the doorbell rang. He opened it, and was greeted by the sight of an out of breath postman, "This letter came in today. I heard you will be gone for quite some time, so I brought it here now." the postman explained, "Thanks." McCoach said, and after giving the man some water and some money for the delivery, he closed the door and opened the letter and started to read.

"Hello Son.  
It's good to hear from you again. I hope you have a good time at Saunders, and don't try anything funny with the girls there, they know how to kick, at least, that's what I heard. Mother is doing fine, and the railroad is running on time with the exception of a few hiccups here and there. I did some research and found out that a young lady by the name of Jackie Abrams was the best driver at Saunders. After her graduating, she started working for some of America's best railroads, even working for grandfather for some time. Jackie was last heard of when she worked on a steam special, but after that, she simply disappeared. I wish I could help you with that, and I hope that this armored train is going to be in your next match; regardless, I will be there to cheer for you and your friends.

Your Loving Father,  
Charles Alfred McCoach."

McCoach smiled as he put the letter on the kitchen table. He did his evening routine, and climbed into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

A/N: Many thanks to Countryboy93 for overlooking the chapter and correcting the errors. Next chap will be about how the crew and Kay are helping Pravda in the search of their train.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came sooner than expected. McCoach, his team, and Kay were all waiting at the loading bay with the 4-6-0 and a small passenger coach. They waited next to a line of cars that were also waiting to get on board. There was a loud siren and the doors opened; and with a loud whistle, McCoach started the train. They steamed through the harbor, until reaching the school ship "Kiev". In front of it were a few students who were waiting for them. The young engineer slowed the train to a stop, climbed out of the cab, and walked to the girls in front of him.

"Dobro pozhalovat', Lukas McCoach. Thank you for coming." Said a tall girl with black hair.  
"The pleasure is mine, vice-commander Nonna, we're happy to help. Please step aboard. Inside is enough space for everyone." Said McCoach, shaking Nonna's hand.  
"Thank you. But please, watch out when you drive to the school building. The railroad that runs there is partly build on the road." Nonna advised.  
"I will. Now, ALL ABOARD!" He shouted, getting back into the cab.

They steamed onto the ship, and slowly made their way to the school. True to Nonna's word, the tracks were build partly in the road, making the trip extra hard for McCoach, whenever there was a red traffic light, he needed to stop the train, which made him absolutely furious! After a few hours, the train arrived at the school building and McCoach jumped out of the engine, and walked off, "Where is he going?" Asked Nonna.  
Suddenly, from behind a tank came an arsenal of curses, some of which would make a sailor turn bright red. After a few seconds, McCoach walked back to them, "What?" he asked, looking at the group in front of him, and everyone except of his own team was bright red, "No-nothing." came the reply, "OK then, were is your tankery commander, Katyusha, I think it was?" McCoach asked, shivering after a cold sea breeze came up, "She should be here any Minute now." said Nonna, looking around.

McCoach looked around, but couldn't see anyone. After another cold breeze, he had enough, and walked back to the cab, and sat onto the drivers seat, warming himself up. He was joined by Kay who was sitting on the fireman's side. McCoach looked out of the window, and saw a KV-2 tank stop next to the train. He watched in confusion as a girl with short, blond, nearly white hair stepped out of it. She was pretty small, looking like she was not more than 9 or 10 years old, "Hey Kay, do you know why a little girl is on the ship?" He asked and pointed at the girl.  
Kay came over, and looked at who McCoach was pointing, "But that's not a girl!" she started, but was stopped by McCoach, "That doesn't matter! We need to take her to her family again!" He said, and jumped out of the cab.  
Kay wanted to say something, but then, a naughty idea hit her, and she smiled evilly, and leaned back, to enjoy the show.

McCoach walked to the girl, and leaned down, to be at eye level with her. She was a little confused by this, and was even more confused when he started talking.  
"Hello there little girl, are you lost?" He asked softly.  
Katyusha didn't answer, but looked at him with an expression on her face that said 'Are you kidding me?!'  
Katyusha walked past McCoach, and walked straight to Nonna, "Nonna, who is this idiot?!" She asked, loudly, "HEY! You should respect your elders little lady." McCoach said.

All the people around McCoach gasped, expect for his team, which was watching the scene with a curious expression on their faces, and Kay found the whole scene in front of her hilarious, and found it extremely difficult not to laugh. The girl's left eye twitched a few times until she yelled something in Russian to Nonna, who then picked her up and put her on her shoulders. The girl balanced on the bigger girl's shoulders and looked down at the engineer with an angry scowl on her face, "How dare you to talk to me like that?! Don't you know who I am?! For this cheekiness, I sent you to detention for 3 weeks!" she said angrily, "No, but I think that it's way past someone's afternoon nap, and you can't sent me to detention, because I don't even go to this school. And if you don't show a little respect to your elders, I will personally call your parents!" McCoach said calmly but sternly, "What cheek!" fumed Katyusha, "And it is you who should respect your elder because for your information, I am 18 years old!" she said with a confident smirk.

McCoach went white in the face, and looked at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. And if that wasn't enough, from inside of the engines cab came a loud howl of laughter as Kay jumped out, nearly falling from too much laughing, "Commander Kay! Explain the behavior of this, this!" She was lost for words, while Kay tried to calm down, "Sorry Katyusha, but McCoach here couldn't know. I didn't tell him that you were... a little small for your age. He thought you were a child." Kay said, looking first at Katyusha, and then at the McCoach, who was now red in the face and looked like he would burst into a cloud of steam in shame, "I'm terrible sorry Ma'am. I didn't know you were Katyusha." Said McCoach weakly, "You can be lucky that Katyusha has a big heart. I accept your apology." Katyusha answered curtly "Now, why are you here? The commission already said that you would board us, but didn't say why." she said, "We are here because of a matter of the utmost importance." McCoach said, and showed Katyusha the printed version of the E-Mail, "By Stalin, this is important. We owned a armored train a while ago, but when they were taken out of action, we sorted them out." Katyusha said, "Don't worry Ma'am, we are here to help. We will help you find them, restore them, and will train the people how to run them!" Said McCoach, and they looked at his team, who were saluting at them in return, "That is perfect!" exclaimed Katyusha, "Our group of boys are in need of a new place to fight after an unfortunate event at they're last battle when..." she started to say, but was interrupted by McCoach, "When the motor was shot and the gear box was scraped?" finished McCoach, smirking with his team, "Yes, how did you know that?" Katyusha asked.

Just then, seven boys wearing Russian tanker uniforms walked up to the group, "Captain Lukas "Hotshot" McCoach, Ma'am. Commander of the M4A3E2 tank 'Gordon Thomas'." greeted the lead boy in the group, "Nikolai Katasojav 'The Sniper of Stalingrad'. Its good to see you. I see you still didn't repair your tank?" McCoach said, smiling and shaking hands with his friends, "After you blew the gear box out, it was a wonder it was still moving!" laughed Nikolai, and hit McCoach hard on the back.  
Nonna then spoke up, "Nikolai and his team are part of the project with the male students. His team would make a perfect cover for the armored train." she said.  
McCoach got everyone's attention, "Now, lets get down to business. We are going to split into 2-person teams. I will try to search along the railroad, with Kay as a lookout. The rest of the crew will search around the school grounds. Katyusha, you and Nonna search through the archives. Search for any track plans or notes giving hints as to where the train could be." he said, "WHAT?! Why do Nonna and Katyusha need to search the archives, while you go out and search for the train?! And who made you the commander?!" Katyusha exclaimed, "Read between the lines, it says there that the person with the most experience with railroad-themed things should be the leader of the operation. Also, while I'm at it, Nikolai, one of your boys needs to be the engineer when the engine is found and in steam. Who of you has the most knowledge?" Asked McCoach, "That would be Ivan over there. His Father was engineer for the Russian Railroads for over 30 Years, at least, that's what he said." Nikolai said, and pointed at a friendly looking boy, with short, black hair, "All right then! We take Ivan with us, he needs to learn how to drive the iron beast!" McCoach laughed.  
They all climbed aboard again, and started off, leaving behind a sulking Katyusha and his friends, who were slowly walking to different parts of the school.

 **12:30am, alleyways of Pravda**

McCoach stood on board his engine, which was driven by Ivan, for the time being. The engine was slowly driving through the alleyways, on some of the most forgotten parts of the network. They were making good time, when they needed to stop, shortly after they drove into another alleyway. There, on the tracks, was a green object. McCoach jumped out of the cab and walked closer. He could make out a turret, and some machine guns coming out of it, "Great! WE FOUND ONE!" McCoach waved at the engine. He walked closer, but the closer he got, the stronger a bad smell came at him, "Phew! Smells like something died in there!" he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and held it to his nose.  
McCoach opened a Door, and looked inside of it. The inside was filled with garbage. He closed it again, and sighed. He then looked at the words printed on the side of the wagon, "Pravda garbage removal department" he read out loud, "They really wanted to sell that train, didn't they?" he asked to himself.

There was a loud honking from the other side of the tank engine, and from it came two workers, dressed in workman clothes, "Hey kid, could you move your... Locomotive away? We need to get that rubbish skip there." The first man said, "Why? What will happen with it?" asked Ivan, who came up, "It will be dumped into the sea for the fish to build their homes in." The second man replied, "You cant do that! We need that thing for the armored train!" McCoach exclaimed, and explained why.  
The first man though for a second, "Well, if you really want it, than you can have it, just put the rubbish bags into the others. They will be emptied before thrown in the ocean anyway." The first one said, and started to carry some of the bags from the wagon to the other rubbish skipper.

After a half an hour, the wagon was empty and coupled up behind the engine. They said good bye to the workman, who gave them a friendly honk of their truck's horn, and drove away. Ivan slowly brought the train up to speed again, making sure that they wouldn't be too fast in case that a car would shoot up on the road.  
"Well, one wagon down, three to-" But his talk was cut short, as the train jerked to the left, taking them all of guard. Ivan jumped for the brakes, applying them, and bringing the engine to an quick halt, "Phew! Good reaction there Ivan!" McCoach said, and looked out of the cab as they entered an old rail yard where some left over freight cars and even some small coaches were standing around, rotten and forgotten, "Seems to be a lucky day for us! In this shunter's mess, there must be a wagon of the train!" McCoach said, looking around the yards, "Lets split up." Kay said, "We can cover more ground, if we search the yard one by one." she added, "Aye Aye, Commander!" McCoach laughed as he jumped back in the cab, "I will look at the sidings at the far end. You two, look at the wagons on those sidings over here. I will whistle when I found something." McCoach said, and steamed of with the engine.

 **1:55pm, Pravda south sidings**

After an hour, Ivan and Kay came back to the yard entry. They were pretty exhausted, as they couldn't find anything. They stood there for another 5 minutes or so, till there was a chuffing, and McCoach slowly rolled in, pulling not one, but three armored wagons, "Where did you find those?!" Asked Kay, "Well, after shunting some wagons, I found those two in an old warehouse. Looks like they had been converted into bunkers." Said McCoach, looking at the two wagons.  
The first one was, just like the other, a standard armored wagon, with a 75mm gun and two machine guns on both sides. The second one though, was a different one. It was very small, had no guns at all, and had on one side an opening. McCoach looked at the wagon, thinking of what it could be... till he jumped up, and grabbed the radio in the cab, "Katyusha, This is McCoach! Are you there?!" he shouted into the radio, "I'm here already! What do you want?" She asked, "A girlfriend and Illinois Central #382; but right now, I need some information from you!" He said, being extra sarcastic on the first part, "I want to know if there is a model railway shop, or any railway-related thing on this ship." He continued.  
There was a second of silence before Katyusha answered, "Wait a minute.-" She said. "-Yes, there is a small model railway shop. It's near the entry of the ship. What about it?" She asked, "Oh, you'll see." McCoach said, and turned off the radio, "Come on you two!" he said to Ivan and Kay "We need to get to the model railway shop!" he said, jumping back into the cab, and slowly steaming away, not too fast, just so that they still could jump onto it.

 **2:25pm, Pravda Model Railway shop**

McCoach grinned "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said as he stood in front of a Polish Px38 tank engine, "How did you know that would be here?" Asked Ivan, "Easy, the small armored wagon back there, is actually the helper tender of the engine. Seeing that it was so small, and having an opening at one end, it could only be a tender. But it couldn't be a tender for an normal tender engine, as they would be much bigger. So I assumed that it must be a helper tender, a tender for a tank engine. Finally, I thought to myself 'Who would own a steam locomotive, without a tender?'. The answer: Someone who owns a railroad-themed shop, store, or anything else." Said McCoach, standing in front of the tankery commander and fellow engineer, "You just guessed it, right?" Kay asked.  
McCoach didn't say anything, but turned and walked inside the store. Kay and Ivan waited outside, laughing for a bit, and then started talking about anything that came into their minds.  
After a little while, McCoach came out again, with an man of their size, a friendly smile on his old face, "So you want old Tomislav for the armored train again eh? Well it was about time too! My daughter worked on him as a driver, and when they took the train out of action, I thought it was my duty to help and preserve the train. I think I know where the rest of the train went, too!" He said, "You do?! Where?!" McCoach asked, excitedly, "Well, there was a club that wanted to turn the wagons into some type of greenhouse." said the man, "Thank you sir." Said Ivan, "Nothing to it boy. And please, call me Gustav." he said and smiled.  
The group of 3 climbed back into the cab and rolled slowly to the engine. After coupling it up, they said good bye to Gustav and started their way back to the school.

 **3:55pm, Pravda school building, entry**

After a long time, the train stopped near the entry of the school. McCoach was growling to himself, about the cars and what he would do to them if his armored train was on the ship. He calmed down shortly before Nonna and Katyusha came up to them, "I see that your search was a success." Nonna said, as she looked down the train, "Well, you could say that. We found two of the four wagons, a Px38, and its tender. We've got a hint, where the front and back part of the wagons might be, but for that, we need to know if the school garden was relocated over the last 20 years." McCoach stated, "Katyusha and Nonna will look into the archives, but that will take some time." said Katyusha, "I understand. We will start with the restoration while you search the archives. Ivan, you and I will work on the locomotive. You need to know every bolt of your engine, before you can run it. The rest of Nikolai's team, as well as the rest of mine will work on the wagons." McCoach said, and walked back to the cab with Ivan.

Kay climbed into the cab of the Px38, and they started off. They slowly rolled to a run down looking shed, where McCoach's team was already waiting for them, as well as Nikolai and his team, "Hey there gents. Sorry it took so long, traffic was a pain." McCoach said, making the others laugh slightly, "Well, better late then never, right? Now, lets get started on the train! We don't have much time, since the Kiev will join up with the Aquila in five days, and McCoach will move over to help them. I know we expect the impossible from you, but we can do this if we work together! Lets restore the old train here back to its original form!" Nikolai said to his comrades, who cheered in reply, "The same for us lads! We came here to help them in finding and restoring their armored train! Now, lets get this rust bucket up to standards!" shouted McCoach, throwing his fist in the Air.

 **2 days later**

The restoration work was getting along smoothly, since the tender and the first wagon were already restored. McCoach and Ivan were working hard on the firebox, since that was the last thing that needed to be restored, before the engine could be tested. It was lunchtime, when there was a loud beeping from the radio in the 4-6-0, which the Pravda students started to call 'the yank engine'. McCoach and Ivan were just finishing the welding of the firebox, "Ok Ivan, just do as I told you, and you'll be fine, seems like Katyusha has found something." McCoach stated, and walked to the cab, "Yeah Katyusha, what is it?" he said, "We found the manuscripts about the school garden, and it says here that they got two new greenhouses, shortly after the train was taken out of action. The garden has moved to an new location, but the greenhouses are still where they are. If the wagons are anywhere, they must be at the old location." Said Katyusha, "Where is the old location?" asked McCoach, "It's at the bow of the ship. They needed the cold sea breeze for their ice wine." Explained Nonna, "Wait, you produce wine here?"Asked McCoach, "Of course. Every school has something that helps it to stay afloat. St. Gloriana does tea, Oarai has sweet potatoes, and Pravda does ice wine and vodka." Explained Katyusha, "Would be a surprise if you wouldn't produce vodka." McCoach said to himself, "Well, I'm going up there with Pat to look if anything is still left up there." Said McCoach and ended the conversation.  
McCoach walked over to Ivan, "Ivan, keep working on the firebox! After that, go to Charlie and ask him to help you because Pat and I are going to be gone for a few hours. If everything goes to plan, we will have the last wagons by tonight!" And with that, he walked to where Pat and Sebastian were repairing the second wagons turret.  
"Pat, come on! I need your help on the Yankee!" McCoach shouted over the working noise.  
Patrick followed McCoach, and soon they started off towards the ships bow. The tracks were completely out of order, and McCoach had great trouble keeping the engine going without derailing it. He was thankful that the Americans of WWI knew how to build an engine which could run on bombed tracks. They soon reached an old field in which some old shacks stood two of which stood on rails which were badly overgrown. Both sheds had sloped ends, out of which, two long pipes stood out, "Well, looks like we found our missing ends." said Pat, "Yeah, now, lets get them back to where they belong!" McCoach said, clapping his hands.  
McCoach slowly started backwards, and stopped in front of the wagons. Pat coupled him up and got back into the cab. McCoach grabbed for the regulator, but stopped, "Pat, is that you?" The he asked nervously as they heard a light rumbling, "I had actually hoped that it was you." Pat nervously said back, as the rumble got louder.

McCoach didn't lost another second, and pulled the regulator as hard as he could, but the wheels just spun around until they finally gripped the rails and brought the train to speed. Pat looked out of the cab, just to see that the ground behind them was breaking of the ship, "GET US OUT OF HERE LUKAS!" Pat cried.  
McCoach whistled loudly, but the rails were sinking in slightly. The train was starting to slow down and lean towards the ocean. Grabbing the radio and shouted into it, hoping that somebody would hear them, "Lukas, is that you?" asked Ivan "Just to let you know, the Px38 is ready. We are just steaming her up and..."  
"GET HER UP HERE QUICKLY! THE GROUND IS BREAKING AWAY AND WE ARE GETTING PULLED INTO THE OCEAN! WE NEED HELP, QUICKLY!" yelled McCoach into the radio, "Dear mother of Russia! Hold tight McCoach! We're coming!" Ivan shouted.

McCoach looked behind the train, and saw that the earth was crumbling behind them. Some of the rails were already towards the water, and the gap between them and the crumbling earth was slowly getting smaller, "PAT! GET OUT OF THERE!" McCoach cried, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE OUT HERE MCCOACH!" Pat said, but Lukas pushed him out of the cab, just as the earth underneath the last wagon broke away, causing the wagon to lean downwards, jerking the train backwards just a few meters and giving McCoach a heart attack, "RUN PAT! SAVE YOURSELF!" McCoach cried to him.  
McCoach looked backwards, took of his hat, and pulled the whistle one more time before the train slid backwards...before stopping again. He looked out, and saw that the Px38 had coupled itself up in front of 'the yank engine', he smiled and whistled joyfully as the two engines steamed off again, quickly getting away from the water, "THANK GOD FOR THE KNUCKLE COUPPLER!" McCoach cried, as the train raced back to the school.

 **3:40pm, Pravda steam sheds**

Kay was nervously pacing back and forth when she could see the glow of locomotive light against the night sky, "Thank God you two are alright!" she said, as the train rolled in.  
Katyusha however didn't look as happy as she stormed up to the boys, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! DIDN'T I SAY THAT THE CLIFFS ARE TOO WEAK TO DRIVE OVER?!" she shouted at them, "No *pant* you didn't" McCoach panted.  
Katyusha stopped in mid-rant and glowed bright red; and for the first time that the boys were on the ship, she stayed quiet.

Changing subjects, Sebastian spoke up, "Well, on the bright side, we've got the two wagons, so we can finish the train!" he said, and his brother agreed, "Good idea, but not today. You deserve a day off, and so do the others. This day has challenged us all, so let's finish what we started, get washed up, and get some sleep. Ivan, could you please stay here for a few more minutes? I want to inspect your engine." McCoach said as he took out a piece of cloth and an oil can.

McCoach and Ivan walked around the engine, oiling the parts, "That was very brave of you Ivan. You could have died with me back there, but you helped me. Thank you." McCoach said, while working, "I couldn't let you die 'hotshot', Nikolai would have killed me!" Ivan said, making McCoach chuckle.

McCoach took off his hat, "Let me show you something." he said as he pulled out an old picture of an armored locomotive, "That's a nice engine." Ivan remarked, "Look in the background." was all McCoach said as he pointed at a prisoner who was shoveling coal into a tender.  
"Who is that?" asked Ivan, "That's my grandfather, he was an RAF fighter pilot, but was shot down over Germany where he worked as a prisoner. Turn it." McCoach said, and Ivan turned the picture and saw something written on the backside. It was German, but he could read it.

"Der Gefangene Alfred McCoach ist am 9.März 1945 nach Buchenwald zur Exekution zu bringen."  
("The prisoner Alfred McCoach is send to Buchenwald for execution on the 9th of march, 1945.")

McCoach put his hat back on, "My grandfather was imprisoned in Frankfurt, and he would have been send to death if it wasn't for the fact that the RAF was bombing the city that day. My father fled shortly after the bombing and stole a German train and fled with some other prisoners. They were praised as heroes after that, but they didn't feel like they were. Grandfather kept in contact with his fellow escapees." McCoach explained, "Why are you telling me that?" Asked Ivan, "There is an old, unspoken rule in our family since my grandpa and his friends escaped: The real heroes are those who keep their friends alive. That's why I showed you the picture." McCoach said, "McCoach, this is the strangest thing a person has ever told me." Ivan said, and was punched in the arm by McCoach, and both started laughing.

 **Another two days later**

At the evening of the fourth day, the train was ready and in steam, painted in complete white with gray streaks, making it difficult for an enemy to see it as a train; also, it was an exact copy of the Russian "Kozma Minin" armored train, with two 76mm Guns, two 7,6mm MG's, two 40mm AA-Guns, and one M-8 'Katyusha' Rocket launcher, "Good work everyone. Now, I have a little surprise for you. Nikolai and I decided that the armored trains should get names, seeing that both of us have nicknames. So, after some thinking, we came up with a good name." McCoach said, and pulled out a long plate on which the name "Alexander Oskin" stood, "Now, as a symbol of the hard work from everybody who worked on the train, we decided that we all should place it on the engine." McCoach said.  
McCoach screwed the first screw in, followed by Nikolai, and Ivan, until everyone screwed the plate onto the engine.  
Finally, they took a Photo of them, in front of the 'Alexander Oskin', before going home, with McCoach staying for a few more minutes checking the Engine over one more time before heading to his temporary home to pack up his belongings and to get some rest, before he would go to work with the Anzio high school.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next three weeks, McCoach, his team, and Kay helped both Anzio and St. Gloriana in finding and restoring their armored trains. While St. Gloriana stuck to the 2ft gauge armored trains with a small Andrew Barclay, an armored wagon at each end, a Matilda II turret, and a 2 pounder tank gun each, Anzio had a standard gauge train which consisted of an FS 740 class tender engine, with two bogie wagons at each end. That threw McCoach in a difficult situation, as he didn't knew what to do with this train. Help came however when the tankery commission sent out the official rules for the armored trains:

1\. Armored trains must be worked by a steam locomotive, so that no school could out-play another school with an diesel- or electric powered train.  
2\. Track gauge must be 600mm, or 1435mm wide, and the maximum loading gauge is 5000mm.  
3\. Tracks, bridges, and tunnels can be destroyed so that the enemy train is forced to take another route.  
4\. Every train will get a route map showing every switch and siding.  
5\. To take a train out of the fight, you need to destroy the coupling, or the turret. Crews of the wagons can still work in the running wagons.  
6\. Every train has 1 driver, who also acts as radio operator, 1 gunner and 1 loader per wagon. If crew members of out of action wagons get into the train, they will operate as machine gun operator.

"I still can't believe that they let 2ft **and** standard gauge armored trains run!" Groaned Seb as he played cards with Charlie and his twin Pat.  
They were all in the first wagon, and were talking to McCoach via radio, as he was driving them from the 'HMS Ark Royal', to the Zuikaku, which was anchored a few ports away from them.  
"Shut up and move, it's your turn." Pat said, grumbling.  
Coupled behind the last wagon was a dark blue passenger coach, with the symbol of St. Gloriana on it. Behind the coach was a nearly exact copy of McCoach's engine, the only difference was that the engine had the name 'Winston Churchill', fixed to the smokebox. They slowed down, as they rounded the last corner, and slowly made their way up the ramp into the ship.

They slowly rolled through the streets of Oarai. Other than the streets of Pravda, these were much less used, and McCoach could lean back, not worry about careless car drivers, and simply rolled through the empty streets. They reached the main school building sooner than later, and with a loud blast of the engines whistle, the train stopped. McCoach and Kay jumped out of the cab while the train crew climbed out of the wagon. Next to the train stood four girls, three of which were of average size, with the fourth being smaller than them and holding a small bag under her arm which she reached into and pulled out what looked like a potato chip. Walking up to them, the girl shook hands with Kay, "Hey there Kay, nice to see you again. Who is your boyfriend?" She asked, smirking as she said the last part, "H-he's not my boyfriend, he is our train driver!" Kay stammered, "Lukas, this is Anzu Kadotani, head of the student council and commander of the 'turtle' team. Anzu, this is Lukas McCoach, driver and commander of 'the bomber'." Kay introduced. "It's nice to meet you." Anzu said, and shook hands with the young engineer, "The pleasure is mine." McCoach replied.  
McCoach then turned to the Oarai girls, "Now you know why we are here. We want to help you find the Oarai armored train, but we also brought a couple of guests with us who wanted to see you all again." McCoach said, turned, and waved to the end of the train. Out of the wagon stepped two girls, with similar haircuts. The first girl had blond hair, the other orange hair, "Darjeeling? Orange Pekoe? What are you doing here?" The short, black haired girl named Momo Kawashima asked, "We just came over for a visit, and to help Lukas find your armored train." Darjeeling explained, "We even brought our engine and driver with us, so that he can help." Orange said as a blond, friendly looking boy with a British driver's hat came up to them, "Good day, my lady's. My name is Harry Johnson, and it's an honor to meet the champions of the tankery tournaments." Harry said as he took Anzu's hand in his own and kissed it.

McCoach grinned, "Yeah, good ol' 'Teabag' Johnson, best charmer I know. He can get you into a relationship in under 1 minute." he laughed as he hit Harry's arm.  
The girl with short red hair leaned over to Anzu, "Better not tell Saori, or Harry won't survive being on the ship." she said, "Miho Nishizumi, long time no seen." McCoach said, and walked over to the girl, "Do we know each other?" she asked a little confused.  
McCoach stopped for a second, "Oh right, you don't remember do you? I was a 'friend' of your sister, a few years ago. Back then, I still wore the standard school uniform of the 'West Forest Academy'." McCoach explained, "Wait, you went to 'West Forest'?! That means..." began Kay, "Yeah, they thought I was too good for the Sterington, but the rules there were too strict, especially as they didn't allow me to run my engine there, so I went back to Sterington. It was there that I and my nemesis got our nicknames." McCoach said, thinking back to the time on at the academy, "You mean Hans 'Gipfelstürmer' Müller?" Pat said, making McCoach clench his teeth, "Who is he?" Kay asked, "He is the Maho Nishizumi of the male tankery. He is cold as ice, and very level headed. He nearly blew up McCoach's engine, just for fun, and said that he thought that it was used as a target, to get it sent for scrap; since then, he and Lukas are arch enemies." Pat explained.

Miho went silent, as she heard how they compared her sister to Hans. She knew her sister better than anyone, and she knew that she wasn't always like that. While in public, she was like Pat described Hans; but when it was just she and Maho, she was very open and kind, "I know what you think. She is so kind, when it's just her and you. She told me how she liked the times when it was just like that." McCoach said, as he stood next to Miho, "When did you meet my sister? I never knew she had a friend." Miho asked, "Good question. For that, I need to pull back a few years. Back when the tankery tournaments were held in the US..."

 **-*2013, Georgetown, tankery finals*-**

It was a hot day back then, very hot. The Railroad was in full summer swing, and McCoach's dad gave me the order to go out with one of our strongest engines, a 4-8-0 tender engine. McCoach was slowing down as they stopped in Georgetown where a long train of tanks stood silent and still, with a single coach at the end. McCoach was coupled up and waiting for the passengers to get to the train, but he was slightly shocked when he saw the girls of the black forest peak getting to the train; furthermore, he was slightly annoyed when a girl walked away from the coach and went to her tank. But when she climbed onto the flatcar, that was the last straw for McCoach, and he walked over to give her a piece of his mind, "OY! You there! Get down from the flatcar! Only railroad men are allowed to go onto them!" McCoach shouted at her, but she took no notice, and walked around her tank.  
McCoach was getting angry, and climbed up the Flatcar himself. He walked towards the girl and grabbed her by her shoulder. She turned around, and slapped him in the face.  
McCoach was simply standing there, shocked, both because she slapped him, and because he thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, "I'm sorry." the girl finally said.  
McCoach still stood there, dazzled and confused. She slapped him in the face and only said a mere sorry that sounded not at all like she meant it. McCoach grabbed the girl by the ankle, and pulled her from the flatcar. The girl was shocked, and tried to get away from him, but he didn't let go. He know that this was pretty stupid, but he didn't want to let her off the hook so easily. McCoach pulled the girl into the cab and talked to the fireman to give her the shovel, "What do you think you're doing?" the girl protested "Don't you know who I am?!" she shouted, but he couldn't care less, "No I don't, and I don't want to know you too! But I know one thing, and that is the rulebook of our railroad, and one of the rules in it says that, if the passenger is attacking the train's crew, the passenger has lost the right to ride the train, and will get their full money back. But since you paid us to transport your tanks, the second part of the rule steps in, in which a passenger must work for the trip. So, you will be working as firewoman for the trip up to Wendingham." McCoach explained as he pulled the regulator back, and slowly, the train was picking up speed.

Maho was still standing in the cab, not knowing what to do, "I would start shovelling now; the gradient on this line is nothing for weaklings." McCoach stated, as they started to climb the first hill.  
Maho didn't know why, but she started to shovel the coal from the tender to the firebox. It was hard, dirty, and exhausting work, but she managed. When we reached the yards of Wendingham, she had no more strength, and collapsed after putting the shovel back into the tender.  
McCoach saw everything, and told the fireman to put her in the seat. After a small shunting engine brought the tanks to a special siding, they pulled the coach into the main station. While the girl's classmates walked off to their hotel as McCoach brought Maho, in the engine, to the sheds, he then brought her to one of the beds that the engineers from the Union Pacific and BNSF usually used when they brought a train up there. After half an hour, Maho woke up again, but she still was in terrible condition. After calling the hotel, and explained the situation, McCoach walked back to her and they started to talk, mainly about why he was working for a railroad at the age of 14. After getting called for my next job, he said good bye to her, and walked to his next locomotive.

 **-2015, Oarai school building-**

"After that, we met regularly, till I went to Sterington. Since then, we haven't seen each other." McCoach finished his tale, "Fascinating" came Anzu's voice, and only then they noticed that everyone had listened, "Who would ever think that the great Maho Nishizumi had a boyfriend?" Darjeeling joked, "W-w-wait! I wasn't her boyfriend! We were just friends!" McCoach protested, but the others were sniggering to themselves.

Changing subjects, McCoach spoke to his group, "And also, we should probably start searching for the train. Harry, you will search the north and east parts of the ship, I will search the in the south and west. Kay, take the others and a map and search the ships storage rooms. Miho, please search with the others in the archives." he said as he jumped back into the cab, "I think we might have struck a nerve there." Orange Pekoe said, "Perhaps." Darjeeling said, and walked over to Harry, "Would it be a problem if we ride with you?" she asked, "Not at all, my lady. All aboard please." he said with a bow as he walked towards his engine.

3 hours later

McCoach grimaced in pain "Ok, for the record: this was the **last** time I drive a train through overgrown track!" McCoach grumbled, as Pat pulled some thorns out of his back, "Do I even want to ask?" Patrick asked, "No need. Just keep pulling out the thorns. Stupid brambles..." McCoach said through gritted teeth.

They were all back in the tankery hangar where, on a dual gauge track, McCoach's engine stood coupled together with two large wagons, each having an 88mm cannon. After a few minutes, there came a whistle, and Harry steamed in with a very rusty machine behind his train, "Hey Harry! We're here for finding a train, not finding an addition to your scrap- collection!" McCoach laughed, "Don't you know what this is?" the British boy asked, "Now that you ask, it does looks like an engine." McCoach exclaimed, looking over the machine again, "That's what it is, it's a Prussian G8 tender engine. She crashed down a mountain, and was left there. She only needs some new parts, some coal and water, and she could run again!" Harry said in excitement, "Well, for that we would need to rebuild the whole engine, and I don't think we can do this in one week." McCoach said as he looked over the engine.

Many parts were missing, or damaged beyond repair. He walked over to the cab and took a look at it. It was looking better than the outside, as most of the gauges and levers were still in place, "The backhead is still in good condition, and I think the firebox and boiler are still usable. So let's give it a try!" McCoach shouted, and slapped against the boiler, knocking the dome off in the process.

 **2 days later**

The G8's repairs were going along quite smoothly, and after two long days of working, cursing, and shouting, the engine was ready for its first steam up. When the safety valves went off, McCoach stepped to the regulator, and pulled it. It moved, but the engine didn't. He opened and closed it again and again, but the loco wouldn't move. It would just shake around, with the steam hissing. McCoach got out of the cab, and walked around, looking for the problem, when he saw something gleaming from the tracks. McCoach put a finger in it, and looked at it more closely, "No wonder why the engine wouldn't move! The track is covered with oil!" McCoach shouted, and grabbed a bucket with sand, "Um, Lukas, wouldn't it be better if-" But Seb couldn't talk any further, as McCoach threw the bucket at the wheels and the rails, and the engine slowly started to move. The young driver ran back to the cab, and jumped inside, hitting his head at the cab door and falling to the ground unconscious.

Christopher watched the train slowly pull away, "Um, shouldn't he brake that thing now?!" Christopher said as he saw how the engine chuffed away, picking up speed, "Hey, do you know who that idiot on that engine is? That guy is so stupid; he hit his head while getting inside that train!" A girl said, as she walked up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence, as all the people in the hanger knew what had happened, "Pat, get the Yankee, we need to stop that loco." Charlie said.  
"But-"  
"NOW!"  
Pat raced off, and drove past the others a few seconds later, while Charlie jumped onto the running plate.

The G8 was steaming through the city, steaming towards the stern of the ship, followed by the little tank engine. Pat was whistling every few seconds, warning people that a runaway train was heading their way. Charlie was standing at the head of the engine, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump onto the runaway. There was a loud squeaking sound, as they rounded a bend, and started to race out of the city, and towards a hill, "PAT! GET ME CLOSER! WE'LL DO IT ON THE HILL!" Charlie shouted back to the man in the cab.  
When they started to climb the hill, the G8 slowed down slightly, but that was enough for Charlie to jump onto the tender. He jumped into the cab, where McCoach was laying, blood coming from his head and painting the floor of the cab dark red. Charlie closed the regulator, and started to apply the brakes, causing the engine to slow to a stop, and Charlie sighed in relief. He brought the engine back to the sheds, where the others were waiting, hoping that nobody was hurt. Charlie stopped the train, and brought McCoach out of the cab, "Oh my goodness, What happened to him?!" Miho asked, "Hit his head when he jumped into the cab. Must have knocked him out when he hit it." Charlie answered, "Well, good thing you stopped when you did. A few more meters, and you would crash off the bridge." Anzu said, "Bridge? What bridge?" Seb asked, "The broken bridge, that was where the engine originally crashed. It would have been a shame if it flew down the same mountain again." Anzu said, "Anyway, we should probably let someone check that wound on his head." Chris said as he looked at McCoach's head, "Of Course, how could I forget that! Miho, show me where the nurse's office is! With all the blood he lost already, we should hurry and stop it from escaping!" Charlie said, and followed Miho with McCoach to the nurse's office, "Will he be alright?" a girl from the automobile club asked, "McCoach is one though guy. He won't go down without a fight, that's the Scott in him." Pat said, but he was worried too.

 **4.05pm, nurse's office**

McCoach was in one of the beds, not making a noise, until he stirred, and his eyes shot open. He sat up fast, looking around, thinking he was still in the cab. He sighed when he noticed that he was in the nurse's office and fell back onto the bed, "Dumb door, hit me pretty well-" He said, feeling the throbbing from his head. He touched, just to pull his hand back with a painful hiss, "Okay. Maybe a bid more than a single hit." He said.  
McCoach closed his eyes again, but opened them after hearing the doors opening. He looked up to see Kay, Miho and Charlie walking in, "Good to see you up again Captain." Charlie said, "Good to see you guys as well. How long was I knocked out?" McCoach asked, "Just long enough to let the engine run away, and nearly perishing in a derailment!" Kay said, a little angry, but glad to see him alive, "Well, sounds long enough to me. But I was out long enough. Let's get back to wo-" He said, trying to stand up again, just to crash down onto the bed again, grabbing his head in pain, "OW! Dang that hurts!" he said, "You hit your head pretty badly there. You should take your time and, before you go back to work." Miho said, "WHAT? you can't be serious! I need to get back to work on the train! The last wagon needs the finishing touches, and we still need to train the crew!" He said, trying to get up again, just to be pinned down by Charlie, "Sorry Boss, but in your state, and with the blood you lost, the only thing you are going to do is rest." Charlie said, "We will do the work. I will work with your team on the wagon, and Charlie will train the girls on the engine and finished wagon." Kay said, as McCoach calmed down, "Well, ok. But if there is any problem, I come as quickly as I can." McCoach said, while the others rolled their eyes.  
They said good bye to McCoach, and walked outside, and back to the tankery hanger.

Arriving at the hangar, they called everyone who was still there to them, "Allright, we visited Lukas. He has woken up, but wont work on the train for the time being. Charlie will take over his work as trainer, and I will take over his work as chief mechanic. Are you all right with that?" Kay asked to which all agreed, "Now then, lets get started! We need to get this train in working order before we leave in two days!" Kay said, and started to go to her working place.

 **1 day later, early afternoon**

Kat groaned, "UGH! I don't understand how McCoach can keep up with this work, and the training of the crew!" she complained.  
She and the rest of the Saunders armoured train crew were sitting in the passenger coach of 'the Yankee'. They were resting after finishing the second wagon and giving the train its first trial run. McCoach had overlooked it, while being observed by the school nurse, much to the engineer's annoyance. Both Kay and Charlie had a hard time, as the restoration of the wagon was much more difficult than that of a tank, as there were much more levers, joints and God knows what than in three tanks alone. While she had worked on the wagon (while cursing every 5 minutes or so when she hit her head at the wagons roof), Charlie had even more trouble while training the girls for the train. They were mostly first year students, with some second year students (The driver and gunner of the front wagon). He needed to race through the train every five seconds, when one of the girls asked what she needed to do. Charlie just panted slightly, and grunted in agreement to Kay's complaint.

Just then, they heard a voice behind them, "Well well well, seams like you did well without me. Maybe I should take a vacation soon." and they all turned around to see McCoach, walking towards them with a huge smirk on his face, "N-no, no, I don't think that will be necessary." Kay stuttered, "Anyway, why I'm here. The BFP is meeting up with us sooner than expected. They say that they already found a few parts of their train, but because they have an much larger train than any other school, we will start with our search tonight! Pack up your belongings, we need to be at the starboard side of the ship by 7pm." McCoach explained, "Good thing that we finished the work on the train already. Who knows what the girls would do without us." Seb laughed, "They would have finished the train yesterday, If you didn't tried to ask them out all the time!" Pat said, and the two boys went silent, "Ok, enough chit-chat! Get a move on! We have a tough timetable to keep to!" McCoach started, but was stopped by Charlie, who whacked him on the head, shutting him up, "Thanks. Needed that." McCoach replied sheepishly.

 **6:45pm, Starboard side of the 'Zuikaku'**

Everyone was shivering in the cold as the sea breeze came over the side of the ship, "Thanks for the nice time here, and sorry I nearly destroyed your engine." McCoach said to the student council, Miho, and her friends, who were all seeing them off, "Hey, you couldn't help it." said Anzu with her usual smile, "Hey Miho, you know that each of you gets a Christmas present from America, right? Well, I know that its a little bit early, but here you go." McCoach said, and pulled out a small package, wrapped in a red, "Wait, you send them?!" Miho asked, shocked, "Well, it's a little tradition to send presents to friends, and I thought: 'Maho's family shouldn't think that I am in love with her, so I send these packages to you without a name." said the young engineer, slightly embarrassed, "I think its cute, like a secret love!" Saori said gleefully, "Saori! You're making him feel uncomfortable." Miho said, a hint of red on her cheeks.

Just then, there came a loud ship horn, and the Graf Zeppelin came up next to them, slowing down to the speed of the Zuikaku. McCoach said good bye to the Girls of the Oarai High school, and to those of the St. Gloriana, and stepped into the cab of 'the Yankee'. After waiting for Kay, who took especially long before she got aboard. With a loud blast of the whistle, the train started off, with McCoach leaning out of the cab to wave to the others as the train chuffed over the bridge and onto the Graf Zeppelin. They slowly chuffed to the main school building, the headlight shining brightly in the early evening. They stopped their train next to a group of students, who were standing in two rows next to the tracks. In front of them, were Maho Nishizumi, Shiho Nishizumi, and, to the shock of Lukas, Hans Müller, "Kay, this will be the start of a long time with the devil." McCoach said, as he sat down in his seat, putting his face in his hand and groaned bitterly as he turned the lights off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lukas Alfred McCoach?" Shiho asked, "Yes, that's me Ma'am." McCoach said as he saluted the instructor, "Thank you for being here. We thought you would deny our request to come aboard the 'Graf Zeppelin' a day sooner than expected." She continued, "It's nothing really. We were already finished with the restoration of the Oarai armored train anyway, so we could come here already." McCoach explained, "I see. Anyway, Maho! Hans! You will start the search with Lukas and his team on the rail lines! The others will search in the archives and the ships holding bay!" Shiho said, and after an loud 'OK' of the students, she walked away.  
Maho and Hans walked to McCoach and his team. While Maho had her usual emotionless expression on her face, Hans had a look of pure annoyance in his face, "Why did the instructor put me into that stupid armored train thing?! She knows perfectly well that I work better in my VK 36.01!" He groaned, standing in front of McCoach, "And with this-" he started to say before being cut of, "You better watch you mouth, 'Gipfelstürmer'. I don't tolerate stupidity in my search party." McCoach said calmly, but with a huge amount of anger hidden deep within it, "Oh, just shut up you stupid yank!" Hans said, but was shut up by Maho, "Lukas McCoach, its been a while." She said, still no change of expression, but a small hint of happiness was in her voice, "Indeed, indeed, my little Mikado." McCoach said with a grin as Maho's cheeks turned into a light shade of red.  
McCoach then turned to his team, "Anyway, we should probably start with the search. Seb, Chris, Pat, you will take one of the two pump cars over there and start the search in the city. Kay, Charlie, and Hans, you will take the second pump car and search in the hills. They might be small, but there is always something hidden in a hill. Maho and I will search the fields for anything. When anyone is finished, go and help the others. Now, lets move!" McCoach said, and climbed back into the cab.

McCoach and Maho slowly steamed away, leaving behind two groups, one of which simply got on board of their pump trolley, while the other group had two persons who were groaning to themselves, while the third just ranted behind them, "Well, seams like you've got an upgrade." Maho said, talking about the locomotive, "Not really, it's just that the 'Silver streak' gets an upgrade herself. She will be the armored locomotive of Saunders." McCoach said, with pride in his voice, "I never thought that your little engine would be an armored engine." Maho said, "Well, little engines can do big things. And also, how come that you help with the armored train? You still are the BFP's number 1 tankery commander, and the instructors daughter." McCoach asked her, "Well, mother said that you needed someone who knows the ship, and she said that it would be the best if that someone was me." Maho said, looking out of the cab, "And it wasn't because you wanted to see me again, Aye?" McCoach smirked, while Maho just rolled her eyes, blushing, "You should concentrate on your driving." she pointed out, "Don't you worry a thing, I will make sure that nothing will happen to you while I drive." McCoach smiled, and looked back onto the track.

They were driving through the first few fields, and already, McCoach could make out the first wagon, "Let's see what we've got here. Artillery bogie wagon, with an 10,5 cm Kw.K. L/28 and an 7,5 cm Kw.K. 40 L/48 gun. Seeing that your train was built as a modified version of the BP-44, we need to find 1 more of this type." McCoach said, coupling the wagon to the engine.

He climbed into the cab, and tried to start the train, but the engine wouldn't move. He closed the regulator again, and walked to the back of the wagon. The chain of the last wagon was connected to the earth, but McCoach could make out the edge of an tender, buried in the ground, "Hey, Maho! Could you give me the shovel?" McCoach said, eyes fixated on the tender, "Sure." She said, and threw the shovel to the engineer.

He started to dig around the tender, for a long time. Maho had slept in half way until she heard a loud shout from the excavation site. She walked over, and looked at what McCoach had found. It was a strange looking object, like a bath tube, but with an rectangular shape at one end. Behind it was, what looked like a cab, with a number under the window, "What is that?" she asked, "DRG number 52 8201, better known as the 'last stand'. She was the last 52-80 to be converted, and was fitted with some unusual building parts, like the Giesl-ejector, caprotti valve gear, and Timken roller bearings. She was rebuild to burn light-oil in the early '90s by the DB, to test if the GDR steam locomotives could still be used. They build in an Auto-mechanism, to see if she could run with auto-coaches, but even when she past her tests without a mishap, the DB wanted to get rid of the steamers. I wonder how she ended up here?" McCoach explained, and started to dig again, but stopped a second later, "Maho, radio to the school, they should bring some cranes, excavators, and some low loaders here. If she is in the state I think she is, not even 5 engines will get here back to move." McCoach said, "Will do." Maho replied.  
Half an hour later, fields outside of the city

The cranes and excavators soon started to bring the engine back to the surface. She was dirty, earth was in the cab, firebox and smokebox, and the wheels were locked solid, but she was still in one piece, "She will work wonders when restored." McCoach said to himself, as the lorries pulled the engine away.  
McCoach started his train off, and pulled it back to the school, where the others were waiting, "What took you so long?" grumbled Hans, "Had a problem with the engine." McCoach shrugged, and collected the maps from Kay and Pat, "Well well well, looks like you found some decent wagons. Two in the mountains and three in the city. Great! You can start with restoration of the first wagon. We will bring the city wagons here first, then the mountain wagons. If all goes well, we will finish the restoration by next week!" McCoach said, and started his engine off, "What did he mean by 'If all goes well'?" Hans asked, "Well, when we first searched for the Pravda train, the earth gave way and he nearly fell into the ocean. And at Oarai, he nearly plunged from a broken bridge after knocking himself out on a G8." Pat said, "With that idiot of an engineer there, you never have a dull moment, right? Why do you keep up with him?" Hans asked, "We are best friends, we all are. We would go through hell if we need to, and we did once..." Charlie explained, going silence on the final part, and they all closed their eyes, remembering the night when they all became a team.

 **5:30pm, hills of Kuromorimine**

McCoach's engine slowed down as it reached the last two wagons of the BFP's armored train, they were hidden in a cave, and the track behind them was blocked with stones, "We need to get out of here fast, the stone seams to be unstable, and it could fall onto us any moment now." McCoach said, hastily coupling the wagons together and to the engine, which was hissing silently.  
McCoach climbed back into the cab, and slowly started the train off. Small stones were falling down, and hit the wagons, the boiler, and the cab. The train was nearing the entrance of the cave, when a loud hiss came from the top of the engines boiler. Maho, who didn't expect something like that, jumped, and grabbed the whistle cord. The loud blast of the 3-chime steam whistle was all it took, to start an avalanche, "GODDAMMIT! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" McCoach cried.

The rocks got larger, and fell onto the train. The armored wagons got dented, and even the cab was hit, making McCoach and Maho scream. They were nearly at the entrance, when a stone fell onto the track, derailing the engines front bogie wheels. They stopped with a jolt, making them crash into the backhead of the cab, "DAMMIT! THE BOGIE IS OUT! MAHO! GET OUT AS QUICK AS YOU CAN! I TRY TO RE-RAIL HER!" McCoach screamed, pushing out an protesting Maho.

Maho raced out, standing in front of the collapsing cave. She saw how McCoach tried to lift the bogie wheels back onto the rails. It only took mere seconds, till he threw the pipe away, and jumped back into the cab. But it was too late. A big load of stones fell from the cave ceiling, and with an loud cry from McCoach, the entrance was blocked solid.

 **2 hours later**

Excavators and workmen were working hard to dig the train out. While the chances were slim, Maho, Kay, the train crew and even Hans were there, helping wherever they could, hoping that McCoach was still alive. There was a loud clang, and everyone stopped, as one excavator ripped the funnel of the engine off. The train crew started to pull the rocks from the engine. It was completely battered up, with the boiler burst, the cab shredded in pieces, and the side tanks ripped off, but there was no sign of McCoach. They took away more rocks, around the engine, and from the wagons. But still, there was no sign of McCoach. Finally, they gave up, and made their way home. Maho, Kay, Hans, Pat, Sebastian, Christopher and Charlie were still standing at the cave, looking at the scene, "He can't be dead! He simply can't!" Seb said, "He was the best friend in the world..." Charlie said, wiping some tears away, "He might have been an idiot, but he still had good character." Hans said sadly.  
Kay just cried silently while Maho simply turned and walked away.

 **Three days later, Kuromorimine church**

A funeral was held at the church, in honor of Lukas McCoach. Many of McCoach's relatives had come. His mother and father were talking to the principle of Sterington, while his brother and sister were talking to the train crew. The preacher walked to his stage, and next to it was a picture of McCoach, surrounded by many candles and flowers, "We have gathered here, to honor the late Lukas McCoach, who was taken from this world by a fatal accident..." the preacher started, but some were only half listening.

McCoach's father was calming his mother down who was crying, the train crew were thinking back to the happy days with him, and Maho thought about the good times they had when they had first met, when they stole an engine from the shed to hide somewhere off site, and the fateful pull of the engines whistle, "... and even though we don't know where his body went, we know that his soul is in a better place now." the preacher finished, just as the doors burst open.

All looked at the door and gasped as, with cuts covering his body, clothes ripped and warped around some of his deeper cuts, but very much alive, Lukas McCoach walked in, a smirk on his face and a makeshift crutch made out of a branch under his arm, "THE HELL I DO!" he shouted, throwing his left arm in the air, just to drop quickly.

The others in the church didn't knew what to say. There, standing in front of them was the last person they thought ever to see again, "Hey, I don't want to interrupt this here or anything, but it would be nice if someone could bring me to hospital, 'cause I'm pretty much tired out now." The engineer smiled. His brother and sister stood up, walked to him, and helped him out of the church. Slowly, everyone started to go out of the church, making their way home, but all of them had smiles on their faces, and tears of happiness in their eyes, knowing that Lukas McCoach was still alive.

 **2 Hours later, Kuromorimine hospital**

McCoach was laying in his bed, talking to his sister and brother. Both of them were very happy to see their brother again, and talked about how the time flew by. It was then that there was a knock at the door, and Maho walked in, "Hey there Mikado, take a seat." McCoach chuckled.

McCoach's brother and sister said good bye to him and walked out of the room as Maho sat next to his bed, thinking of what to say, but she couldn't find any, she just sat there silently while Lukas just smiled into the air, "H-how did you survive?" Maho finally said, "AH, good question. Well, as I was blocked inside the cave, some bigger stones crushed the boiler, making it explode, and the escaping steam pushed me into a small gap, where the stones couldn't harm me. I was knocked out again, and woke up early the next day. I pushed away some of the left-over rocks that were in my way, and tried to walk, but my leg was crushed, I had light and deep cuts, and could only crawl. It took me nearly a whole day, until I reached the foot of the mountain. I found some berries there, and some apples, and after getting some strength back, I build myself a crutch out of one of the branches. The next day, I started to come back to the school, but when I got there, I was informed by a janitor about the funeral, I walked there and, well, you know the rest." McCoach said, smiling, but stopped smiling when he saw that Maho started to sob as she looked up, tears running down her eyes, and hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" she said silently between her sobs.  
McCoach just sat there, confused and surprised, but said nothing, he just hugged her back.  
Just then, his father stepped in. They didn't noticed him at first, but his father saw them, and smiled to himself, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I would like to talk to my son for a moment." he said.  
Both stopped hugging, and looked away, blushing. Maho walked outside of the room, and waited.

 **Lukas' POV**

"Well son, you had quite some luck back there. Some others wouldn't survive that." His father chuckled.  
"Well, other people don't have a Scottish fighting spirit like we do, Aye?" Lukas said, smirking.  
"Amen to that. Anyway, I have talked with the principle at Saunders today, and she said that if you wouldn't want to do tankery, she wouldn't say a thing." Mr. McCoach said.  
"That's all nice and dandy, but I don't think that this is necessary." Lukas smiled.  
"Like good old Casey. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we are going home tomorrow. Bill and I are going to repair that WD engine you drive around. But, please tell me: Why do you still want to do tankery?" His Father asked.  
"Well, I can't leave Saunders without its main motive power, since the 'Silver Streak' is their new armored engine. And..."  
"And?"  
"Well, there is someone..."  
"I see. You do what you think is right son. But, don't put yourself in danger again. Next time, you might not be that lucky." His father said, and walked out of the room.

 **Maho's POV**

Maho waited in front of the room. She was deep in thought, about what could have happened to McCoach back in the cave until she was ripped from her train of thought by a voice, "Maho? What are you doing here?"  
She looked up, just to see Charlie, walking up to her, "I was visiting Lukas when his father came. Why are you here?"  
"I'm doing the same thing. You see, he is my cousin, and my best friend. He would die for every one of us, and we would go through hell with him, so its only right if I would visit him when he's in hospital." Charlie said, "Also, why did you cry?" Charlie asked.  
"I didn't"  
"Don't you think you can fool me. I can see it from your eyes. They are slightly red." Charlie said calmly, "Ok, you got me. I was crying a little when I was with him, and I told him not to do such reckless stuff again." Maho said, slightly embarrassed, "You care for him that much huh?"  
"What do you mean?" Maho asked, "I think you know what I mean." Charlie said.

Maho didn't said anything, she just looked away, slightly annoyed, and with a slight hint of red on her cheeks.  
It was then that the door opened, and Mr. McCoach stepped out of the room, "Oh, morning Charles, how are you?" he asked, "Morning uncle Stephen, I'm fine." Charlie replied, "That's good to hear. Say, could you give me and Bill a hand when we repair Lukas' engine? I don't think we can restore her in time before we need to go home." Stephen said, "No problem. When do we start?" Charlie asked, "In a few hours." Stephen replied, "Good, I will be there. Good bye uncle." Charlie called out, "Bye." Stephen called back.

"Charles?" Asked Maho.  
"Yeah, it's my real name. Charlie is the nickname Lukas gave me."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Lets get inside, or Lukas will wonder where you went to." Charlie said cheekily.  
"Oh shut up."

Charlie and Maho walked inside and sat next to McCoach. After they talked about a few things, they decided to go out for a walk. Lukas grabbed his crutch and followed them, "Do you really think it is safe to use that branch instead of an normal crutch?" Maho asked, "It helped me get to the city, so I think it is pretty safe." McCoach replied, "So where are we actually going to?" he went on, "I wanted to show you something." Maho said, "And what would that be?" McCoach asked, "Wait and see." Maho replied, "Oh great." The engineer groaned.

 **5:40pm, Black Forest Peak tankery hangar**

"Well, I knew that this train was going to be big, but not that big!" McCoach exclaimed, as he saw the BFP's armored train standing coupled together on one track, "We wanted give it the name 'Paul von Hindenburg'; but after your near death, we decided to name it the 'Lukas McCoach' in your honor." Maho explained, "I would still call it Hindenburg, would fit in better with this train." Charlie said, "Yeah, and it would be a bit strange naming an engine after a person who didn't die, even though that's why she would be named after that person." McCoach said, walking to the cab, and throwing his crutch onto the cab floor, "And what do you think you are doing?" Charlie asked, "Going into the cab of course! I want to see how bad it looks." McCoach said, matter of factly, "You are going to stay right here on the ground!" Charlie said, "Why?" Lukas groaned, "Because your leg is still broken, and you could hurt yourself even more going up there." Charlie explained, "Ugh, fine, I stay here, but who will work on the engine? We can't let someone inexperienced work on that thing, and I know how 'well' it went last time I let you and Kay work alone on that train." McCoach said, "Hey, your brother and father are still here, they can help train some of the girls here how to work on an engine. I mean, he is one of the best when it comes to repairing and driving of steam locomotives." Charlie exclaimed, "Ugh, I give up. I'm going back to the hospital. If you guys need any help, you know where to find me." McCoach said, disappointed, "Allright, see you cousin, and we will visit you whenever we can!" Charlie said, as Lukas and Maho started his way back to the hospital.

 **1 Week later**

With the help of Lukas' brother and father, both the WD engine and the BFP's armored engine were repaired and ready to work again. They even helped on the wagons, but they didn't got far before they needed to go home. Lukas came by every day to see how the train was getting along, and every time he would try to work on it himself, only to be stopped every time by one of his friends, "You won't work till you have fully recovered." They would say.

Finally, Lukas could get back to work again, and was working as hard as never before, bringing the engine and the wagons into ex-works condition. After 4 more days, the train was ready, painted in light brown, and the name 'Paul von Hindenburg' placed proudly on the side of the engines smokebox. Lukas was going around the wheels, checking the roller bearings, and smiled happily over the finished work. He walked to the cab, and climbed into it. Hans was already sitting on the drivers seat, looking out of the window, "You can move now Hans. We are ready to roll." he said, "About time." Hans grumbled, and pulled the regulator wide open.  
A jerk went through the train, taking most of the crew members off guard, "Careful with the regulator! We can't have the others bouncing about in the train!" McCoach criticized, "Oh shut up! I know what I am doing!" Hans replied.

 **3 Hours later**

The train came to a stop at the tank hangar. McCoach, as well as the others were most annoyed about Hans' driving style. After letting the engine cool down, McCoach made his way to the main building, and to instructor Shiho's office, "Good day, Lukas McCoach." She greeted him, "Good day too you too, Ma'am. I don't want to waste your time, its about Hans. In the training today, he was more than reckless, nearly derailing us 4 times, and not caring about the train crew. I'm sorry to say this, but he isn't suited to drive an armored train." McCoach explained, "I see. But we don't have anyone who could take over the responsibility off the driver." Shiho said, "I don't think so Ma'am. You see, there is a person here at this very school who could do the job."

 **The next day**

McCoach, Kay, the train crew and Shiho stood on the top of a hill, overlooking the training field. There was no sign of the armored train or any tank, "Do you really think she can do it?" Pat asked silently, "I know so, trust me." McCoach said back, looking through his binoculars.

There was a loud whistle, and from around a bend steamed the train in. It rolled at a steady pace, not slowing down or speeding up. The turrets turned to the targets, and with a volley of loud blasts, the targets fell. After a few rounds were shot, the train stopped. The group walked down from the mountain, and stopped next to the engine, "Good work there, Maho." McCoach grinned, as Maho stepped down from the cab, "I had my doubts when you said that my daughter could drive the train, but I must say, that was excellent work. But what about the flag tank?" Shiho asked, "No need to worry. The rules don't exclude trains from carrying the flag. You only need to put the flag onto the engine." McCoach explained, and showed her a small pole, sticking from the right cab side, "Very well then, I will arrange it that Maho will be the driver of the train. But what about Hans?" she asked, "He has a VK 36.01, doesn't he? He can work with that. Now, lets get back to the school. I need to check the train over." McCoach said, and climbed into the cab of the Kriegslokomotive.

 **2 hours later**

"That was some good driving back there Maho. No bumps, no jerking, you could start at our railroad with this kind of driving." McCoach complimented after they checked over the engine, "You really think so?" Maho asked, "Why of course. Some of our rookies could take some lessons from you." McCoach smiled, making Maho blush, "But we should finish up here. Go to the showers, I need to check the gauges in the cab." McCoach continued, and climbed into the cab.

Maho walked off to the showers, got in, undressed herself, and started the shower. It felt good to get the sweat out of her hair and from her body. She felt relaxed, and didn't noticed when someone stepped into the shower. She only noticed it, when she was grabbed rudely by someone, "Hallo there, Maho." Hans sneered, "Hans! What are you doing here?! If you haven't noticed it, this is the girls shower!" Maho exclaimed, covering herself, "Well, I was just going to look over my tank, when I saw that that the lights here are on and I thought to myself 'Walk in and have a good time'." Hans smirked evilly, walking towards Maho, "Wh-what do you mean?" Maho asked, trying to sound brave, but was very nervous about what was going to happen, "Don't you try to tell me that you don't know what I mean. I saw how you looked at me. Admit it, you like me, and you want to do it with me." Hans said, still walking nearer to Maho, "WHAT?! You are crazy! Get out!" Maho shouted, trying to push Hans away, but he grabbed her by the ankle, "Listen, either we will both enjoy it, or only I will. But either way, I will get what I want." Hans sneered, pulling his pants down, and grabbing Maho at her waist.

It was then when McCoach burst through the door, and punched Hans in the face. He stepped in front of Maho, protecting her from Hans, "Listen her you b*stard! If you lay your hands one more time on Maho, you will get a kick where it really hurts!" McCoach exclaimed, and was punched by Hans in response, "Maho! Get out of here." McCoach said calmly.  
"But-" Maho protested, "NOW!" McCoach shouted, just as Hans jumped at him. Maho raced out of the showers, put on her jacket, and raced as fast as she could away from the showers.  
She didn't knew in which direction she ran, and bumped into Pat and Charlie, "Maho?! What are you doing?! And why are you half dressed?!" Charlie asked.  
Maho explained everything in between her sobs, "Allright! Now Hans crossed the line! Pat, go and get Chris and Seb! Bring them to the showers as quick as possible! I'm going to help Lukas! Maho, go to your mother and explain the situation! Tell her to go to the showers as quick as possible!" Charlie said, and raced off.

Charlie reached the showers as fast as he could, and what he saw was a bloodbath: McCoach was fighting to the bitter end against Hans, both had found their way outside, and were now fighting next to the railway line. McCoach had blood, running from his mouth and down his left arm, while Hans had a black eye and a few teeth missing. Hans kicked McCoach's injured leg, to which the engineer fell to the ground, cursing, but trying to stand up again. But Hans didn't gave him the chance, and took him into a headlock, punching him in the face. McCoach screamed in anger, stomped onto Hans' foot, and elbowed him in the stomach. Hans gasped for air, and McCoach took that opportunity for a final blow. He grabbed Hans' arms, and threw him in the air, and let him fall onto the rails. Hans landed on the tracks, a few loud cracks were heard, and the German was knocked out. Charlie walked to the two fighters, just as Seb, Chris and Shiho arrived, "Did you really needed to go hard on him?" Seb asked, "Hard? Seb, I was going easy on him. He wouldn't survive it if I would go hard on him." McCoach laughed, sitting down, and coughing some blood out, "You both will be sent to the hospital, and after getting out, Hans will be arrested by the police." Shiho said, "Thank you, for protecting my daughter." She added, "A man must do what a man must do. No, if you excuse me." McCoach said, and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE RETURNED! Yeah, sorry for those who hate this, and sorry for taking so long, but I just hadn't got any ideas for this story, well, until now that is. But the updates might be just as slow as they where, 'cause real life is being an arsehole to me, with the big final test coming nearer, and afterwards, the start of my training to become a real railroad engineer. So, I hope you like it that I returned to the story**

Lukas slowly came to senses in an hospital room, "Ugh, I give you that Hans, you've got a nasty right hook." Muttered Lukas as he tiredly opened his eyes, "Good, your up." Smiled Charlie, as he put his book away.  
Lukas looked around the room, "Hey lad, small question: Why the hell am I in a hospital room?!" he shouted, "I know Hans knocked me out, but sending me to hospital yet again? A bit over the top, don't you think?" he asked Charlie, "You would've died if we didn't got you here." Charlie replied.  
Lukas looked at Charlie "What?" he asked in surprise, "Yeah, your rips were cracked and your stomach was ripped; don't worry though, they sewed you up and you should be alright in a few days." Charlie replied with a smile as Lukas's eyes wandered to the calendar, "Um, is that thing broken or was I really knocked out for 2 weeks?" he asked half-jokingly, "The calendar is working alright." replied Charlie. "Hans is already up though, but you gave him a pretty good beating: He had both legs broken, some ribs were shattered, and some minor internal bleeding." he added.  
Just then, Shiho Nishizumi came in followed by a boy about Lukas and Charlie's age, "When they got Hans here, they also found out why he behaved so bad: he had a BAC of 0.20 percent." the boy said.  
Lukas chuckled, "Heh, I thought that smell from his mouth wasn't normal." he said as Shiho turned to leave, "If you don't mind me saying so ma'am, don't be too harsh to Hans; he might be an arse and an rule breaker, but he's not completely rotten." he said.  
Shiho was silent for a moment before she finally spoke, "I will remember that when we meet him in the courthouse." she said, and left the room.

Lukas looked at the young boy "Say, Aren't you from Hans's tank?" he asked, "Yes I was, I'm Theo." the boy said as he shook Lukas's hand, "I want to thank you for standing up for Hans." Theo said "I knew him since he was little, but he never had it easy; and when he started to drink, I knew something like this would happen." Theo sighed, "He will also take over the job as a driver for Maho." added Charlie.  
Lukas looked surprised, "Really? Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, "Yes. I actually like trains, but Hans doesn't, bad history with them." Theo replied, "I would've taken the job as driver from the beginning, but if Hans knew that I would work on the train, he would've sent me back to West Forest in a heartbeat and whoever is on the wrong foot with Hans there will be going through a nightmare." he finished, shivering slightly when he thought of what would happen at West Forest if he and Hans wouldn't get along.

Lukas shook Theo's hand, "Well then, welcome to the group Theo!" he said cheerfully, "Once I'm out of here, I'll show you the ropes of how to handle the 52 8201." he finished with a smile, "That won't be necessary, Maho and I already showed him how to drive her; also, I think it would be pretty tough to show him how to handle her." Said Charlie.  
Lukas was confused, "Huh? Why?" he asked, "Because we're already back at Saunders!" laughed Charlie.  
Lukas chuckled to himself, "I really was knocked out, wasn't I?" he said as he looked out of the window.  
Theo stood up, "I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but the helicopter well leave soon, and that's my only way back to Black Forest." he said, "No problem. See you on the battlefield!" Lukas said as Theo walked away.

 **3 days later...**

Lukas was impatient, "Okay, I know that's my first day in over 4 weeks that I've been here, but WHY THE HECK DO I NEED TO KEEP MY EYES CLOSED FOR SO LONG?!" he ranted Lukas as he sat impatiently, "We told you, it's a surprise!" Sebastian said as a shout came from somewhere, "Alright, you can open your eyes now!" said Christopher.  
Lukas uncovered his eyes, "It's about time." he grumbled as he opened his eyes, "Hey, they finally got the time to restore the sheds! Nice work there ladies." smiled Lukas as he stood in front of the red brick shed.  
But the shed looked different; instead of the two tracks, there were now four tracks that led inside it as well as two extra stalls were added along with several new sidings, on some of which, trucks and coaches of all sizes and shapes stood.  
Lukas looked at the new facility in amazement, "Heh, guys, that's what I call, a surprise well done!" he said with a chuckle, but the others just grinned.  
Pat beamed, "It ain't over yet my friend." he said with a smirk as slowly, the doors to the sheds were pushed open, and out steamed 'The Bomber', freshly repainted into cammo green, and in the middle of the consist, stood the 'Silver Streak', completely covered in metal armor, the wheels and running gear covered by removable plates, and the cab rebuild to cover up both the backhead and the tender.  
Lukas was amazed, "Okay, now THAT'S a surprise well done!" he said with a big smile as he walked towards his engine, but stopped before climbing in, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get aboard!" he shouted as he climbed inside, the others following suit.

When Lukas got inside, he was surprised to see Kay at the controls, "Wait, you drove her out?" he asked in surprise, "Of course. I learned enough while watching you drive this train." Kay smirked, "Well, not bad for a start, but in a real match, I don't think it'll be quite enough." Lukas remarked as he walked over to the controls, "Ah, it's good to be home." He smiled as he started the train for a small run on the test track.

After returning, the engineer, the train crew and the tankery commander went to the tankery clubhouse to discuss the strategies for the first match, "Okay, so the first match you're going to participate in is a training match against Oarai." Said Kay.  
Sebastian looked at Kay, "Alright, so us against the G8 shouldn't be too bad." he remarked, "But we couldn't take a look at their tanks, what does Oarai actually have?" he asked, "They mostly have small and medium tanks. But they do have one tank that could be dangerous if not taken out quickly: The Porsche Tiger." Kay answered.  
Pat thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "I see, 8.8cm gun, aka, 'Panzertöter'. I read about those things, but they say they were more or less failures, that's why the 'Tiger' was chosen instead of the Porsche." he said, "Yes, but the Automobile club from Oarai rebuilt the Tiger so that most of the issues are gone." replied Kay.  
Lukas grabbed the folder with the tank information, "Hm, let's see what they have next to the Tiger." he said, "Heh, Panzer IV, StuG III, a Hetzer, a Type 98, a M3 Lee, a B1 and a Type 3 Chi-Nu. And with this they won against Black Forest Peak?" he asked, a little stunned, "Yeah, why?" asked Kay, "Because if they took it up with Tigers, King Tigers, A Jagdtiger and a bloody Maus and still came out as the victor, then I don't want to know what they can do now that they have the armored train!" grumbled Lukas.  
Charlie pulled out a map of the battlefield, "Let's see how the rails are. We need to know where we'll fight and about lines we'll run on so that we can make a good strategy." he put in.  
Lukas also looked at the map, "Hm, plain terrain, only a few small hills, forest in the west, and a river. No bigger cities or other buildings. Wait, there is a interchange station for the standard gauge line? Good, at least something. Well, looks like this'll be the perfect start." he grumbled.

"Okay, I think I've got a decent strategy. Listen here, and we might win this." he said with a confident look, and started to explain his plan...

 **3 days later, Nagasaki, tankery battlefield**

Sebastian looked about the field, "Alright, our first actual fight with the train!" he exclaimed, "Let's see how long it'll take them to take us out!" he joked, "Just keep to the plan, and we'll be out of this without any wagon lost." responded Lukas, as the judge came up.  
The judge looked at Lukas and the other team's commander, "Commanders, Co-commanders and engineers! Make your greetings!" she said.  
Lukas and the other commander shook hands, "Hey Takeo, ready to be blown of the tracks?" Lukas asked cheekily, "It will be a joy, to see your train derailed, McCoach-san." responded the Japanese boy with a smirk, "One just can't help but love you Tojos." Lukas quipped back, "Good luck!" said Miho, as the others did the same.

Everyone went back to their vehicles, and Lukas got inside along with his own crew and some girls from the tanks that couldn't work anymore, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, you know the plan, let's go for it!" he shouted over the radio as the signal rang out for the match to start.  
They quickly made their way to the interchange station, and hid themselves in a siding, behind some trucks, "Alright, only thing we need to do now, is to wait until Kay brings them to the marked position, and pray to God that Takeo or any of the other tanks finds us." Muttered Lukas.  
Time seamed to crawl; but a half-hour later, the radio crackled to life, "Lukas, we got the B1 and M3 Lee in position." came Alisa's voice, "Alright." smirked Lukas as he got on the PA system, "90mm guns, aim at point ED 1783, Pat, you fire first, Charlie will follow 5 seconds later!" he said as the 90mm guns moved in position.  
With a loud bang, the first shell left the barrel, followed by the second, "Come on! Reload and fire again! They might just be two, but there's no guarantee that we hit them!" shouted Lukas.  
After two further volleys, the radio came on again, "Good work Bomber, both tanks are out!" came the report, "Thanks. Any losses on our side?" asked Lukas, "Yes, they took out a Sherman at point AF 1295, and another at AH 1307." came the reply, "Drat, that means they are heading this way." Lukas muttred, "We'll move to our secondary firing location! We won't be ready for support for the next 7-10 minutes!" he said as he got the train into motion.

The train started off towards the secondary firing location in the forest, but was brought to a quick stop when something hit the first wagon, derailing it, "It's the Porsche Tiger!" shouted Sebastian over the intercom, "Pat! Charlie! Open fire quickly!" Shouted Lukas as the turret of the Tiger turned towards the rest of the train.  
The two 90mm guns fired, and quickly took out the Tiger, "Phew, that was close. Seb, you and the others alright up there?" asked Lukas, "Yeah, we're fine! We come over to the others, but what about the wagon on the line?" asked Sebastian, "Leave it there! We'll simply pull back and go over that passing loop!" responded Lukas as Sebastian and the loader climbed into Pat's wagon, uncoupling the first wagon on the way.

After passing the now empty wagon, they made their way towards the secondary position, "Alright, that's three down for us, and three down for them, one of them being the Tiger and one of our wagons." Lukas said to himself, flipping on the intercom, "Seb, I want you to go to the front passage and look out. If you see anything on or next to the line, contact me." he said as he grabbed a shovel and threw more coal into the firebox.  
The train made its way towards the point, when Charlie came on over the train line, "Say, McCoach, isn't it a bid strange that we haven't met the Oarai train, even though we are already this long in the match?" he asked, "That's why I sent Seb to the front passage. I have the feeling they're just waiting for us to pass by and take us out as soon as we pass them." said a concerned Lukas as they began to cross one of the bridges over the river.  
Because of the short amount of time, and the assumption that they would be destroyed sooner or later, the bridges were build out of wood, and so were only allowed to be crossed at 5 miles per hour.  
As they neared the river, Lukas thought he saw something in the bushes, but before he could check it out, the radio came on again, "Lukas?! Are you already in position?!" asked Kay, "Not yet, why?" asked Lukas, "We found their train! It's at point CI 3878, and already took out 4 of our Shermans!" Kay answered.  
Lukas's eyes widened, "Great scott! Try to get out of range, we'll be in position in 2 minutes!" he replied to Kay as he grabbed the throttle, so that he could highball the train to it's position as soon as it reached the end of the bridge.

Just then, there was a loud splash next to the bridge, as something crashed into the water at high speed "I should've known." muttered Lukas as he switched the intercom on, "Charlie! The Hetzer is in the bushes over there! It's trying to sink us! Take it out!" he ordered as the 90mm cannon moved in the direction of the bushes, just as the back portion of the bridge was hit by an shell, ripping it to pieces.  
Lukas growled, "Screw the speed limits, we're going to sink if we keep this pace!" he said, and threw the throttle wide open just as Charlies 90mm fired, hitting the Hetzer and taking it out of the game.  
Lukas watched the smoking Hetzer "That's one more for us." he said with a smile as the train rocketed off the bridge as the rest of it broke away, crashing into the water, "Good thing those bridges are made of wood." laughed Chris over the intercom, "Less talk from you and more lookout for any enemy movement!" Lukas shouted  
Lukas picked up the intercom, "Charlie, Patrick, load two Anti-tank rounds, we need their force to take out the wagons on the enemy's train!" he said as the train slowed down as it reached the secondary firing position, where Alisa already stood with the flag tank, "You took your time." ahe remarked, "Sorry, we had some trouble with the Tiger and the Hetzer." said Lukas, as the train's turrets took aim, "Alright, let it rain." smirked Lukas as the guns fired.  
After a few volleys, they finally got the message they waited for, "The front wagon is out, they're pulling back! Good work 'Bomber'!" came Kay's voice.  
Lukas smiled, "Alright, so, we have 4 tanks, and 3 armored wagons left, they have four tanks and 1 wagon. If we only knew where the flag tan-"  
Before Lukas could finish, Charlie came on the radio "LUKAS, REVERSE QUICKLY!" he shouted.  
The train quickly reversed, just as a shot rang out, followed by another, and two white flags popped out, one from Chris's wagon, and the other from the StuG III, "Good work Chris. Now go to Charlie's wagon and help out there." ordered Lukas, "Hey Alisa, where are our tanks right now?" he asked the brunette girl, "Kay, Naomi and Rachel are moving in a group northeast from here." she replied.  
Lukas thought for a moment, "Hm, let's see... here! I think I know where they are!" he said as he pointed to a spot on the map where the rails crossed over a small road, "Why there?" asked Alisa, "They are down to three tanks, two medium tanks, and one heavy tank, along with one 8,8cm armored wagon." Lukas replied, "They would need to come together to form a strategy since doing that over the radio would only cause confusion." he went on "Trust me, I experienced that myself; and since that place is pretty much isolated from the main battlefield and surrounded by hills high enough to cover the engines smokescreen at least a bit, it is the best place to team up." Lukas finished.

After think for a while, Lukas finally spoke, "Look, I've got an idea how we can take them out, without risking anymore tanks. One of the three other tanks needs to lure Oarai out of there since shooting into there would mean risking harm to them." he said, "Once we got them out, the two others and the three train turrets will fire at the flag tank; the chances to take them out are pretty high, so the risk of loosing more tanks is a risk we need to take. Kay, are you alright with the plan?" he asked to the commander, who had listened to the conversation over the radio, "Let's do it." came the reply.

"Good. ETA from my position is 15 minutes, we'll position ourselves near the foot of the hill. You take position on both sides of the road. But in case this goes wrong, place yourself so that you can move out as soon as possible. McCoach out." Lukas said before turning off the radio and starting the train up, with only two wagons on the locomotive.

 **15 minutes later**

Lukas watched as Kay's tank and the other Shermans rolled into position, "Alright, there they are. Load the AP rounds and wait for my command." he said over the radio.  
A shot was heard as Kay's tank rolled back over the top of the hill, Lukas smirked, as he saw the smoke rise from the other side of the mountain, "That's the problem with the G8, it can pull heavy loads perfectly well over steep gradients, but once you need to push something, it'll refuse to budge." he said to himself as the smoke stopped moving.  
Lukas came on the intercom, "Alright, aim at the flag tank!" he ordered as the rumbling of tank treads came nearer, and the three final tanks of Oarai came over the hill, the B1 leading, followed by the Panzer IV, and the Chi-Nu last, "Sandwiching wont help you." Lukas smirked, as he picked up the intercom, "Fire!" he yelled.  
The 90mm cannons fired, followed by the 75mm of the Sherman and the 76mm of the Firefly.  
The Sherman hit the B1, which was thrown to the side, but both a 90mm and the 76mm shells hit the Panzer IV, taking it out of the match, and ending it, "The match is over! Saunders wins!" came the call over the intercoms, "Win for the railroad!" Lukas shouted excitedly as he, pulled the locomotive's whistle chord, filling the air with a high-pitched squealing noise .

 **After the match**

Lukas walked over to the other team's engineer, "Well Takeo, I couldn't take your train out, but I did take one of your wagons out!" he smirked as he shook Takeo's hand, "It was quite refreshing, fighting like this, but you could have warned me about the problem with the pushing." Takeo replied, "Well, that's true, that was my fault. Maybe you would've won if you knew of the issue. Well, maybe next time." Lukas replied with a smile..  
Takeo snapped a salute, "Hai. Until then, McCoach-san, "Yeah, see ya, Tojo." chuckled the boy, as he and Takeo parted ways.


End file.
